Moste potente potions
by Dryadeh
Summary: Porque el amor es la más potente de las pociones. Es elíxir o es veneno, pero siempre deja huella. Conjunto de viñetas. Parejas diversas: Merope/Tom, Arthur/Molly, Frank/Alice, George/Tonks, Dean/Luna, Remus/Tonks, Cedric/Katie, Regulus/Lily, Harry/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Snape/Lily...
1. La princesa maldita

**Moste potente potions** es el titulo de un libro de Pociones Mágicas, y es también el titulo de mi nuevo proyecto. Este fic no es sólo un one shoot, será un conjunto de shoots, de viñetas, de drabbles...lo que me salga acerca de diversas parejas. Pueden ser cannon o no cannon, y pueden tener relación con cosas que ya he escrito o no. El hilo conductor del fic es el amor, eso que lo mueve y cambia todo. Hay amores autodestructivos, conflictivos, egoístas, generosos, pasionales, reñidos, juveniles, inocentes...Hay muchos tipos de amor, tantos como parejas, y de eso va este proyecto. Escogí ese titulo porque el amor es la poción más potente.

Sin más, os dejo con el primer tipo de amor. Amor obsesivo. _Merope&Tom Riddle._

**Nota**: Este shoot puede tomarse como segunda parte de "**Merope es nombre de Princesa**", pero también puede leerse como un fic independiente.

* * *

_"Uno no se enamoró nunca, y ése fue su infierno. Otro, sí, y ésa fue su condena."_

Robert Burton (1577 - 1640)

**La Princesa Maldita**

Merope se veía diferente cuando se miraba al espejo, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba cuando se había mirado en uno antes de eso. Ya no despreciaba su propio reflejo porque Tom le ha enseñado que ella también era hermosa. Su pelo ya no estaba sucio y desgreñado, sino que caía lacio y brillante sobre los hombros y a Tom le gustaba enredar la mano en él. Su piel había perdido ese tono grisáceo, insano, y era pálida, blanca en contraste con la de él, más morena. Los ojos le brillaban, oscuros, hundidos, y ni siquiera le quedaban ojeras porque ya podía dormir. Las manos han dejado de estar magulladas, llenas de arañazos y cortes, y las uñas romas y sucias. Merope acariciaba su vientre levemente abultado con ellas, como si lo quisiera proteger.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía la ilusión de verse bien, saludable, agradable. Se arreglaba para Tom, se cuidaba las uñas y cepillaba su pelo. Ya apenas tenía pesadillas en las que Sorvolo y Morfin le chillaban hasta mientras dormía y el camastro diminuto, chirriante y desvencijado había sido sustituido por unos brazos fuertes que la envolvían contra el corazón que latía en su pecho. Nadie le gritaba ni le daba órdenes y las manos que se posaban su hombro eran delicadas, nunca hirientes.

Merope se sentía mujer por fin, en lugar de un simple despojo. Porque Tom le separaba los labios con la lengua y la besaba de un modo que Merope sospechaba que debía de estar prohibido. Le quitaba la ropa y le tocaba todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se sintiera hermosa. Y después le hacía el amor en noches sin fin, susurrando su nombre en la oscuridad de forma apremiante, como si aún no estuviera suficientemente cerca de ella.

_Merope, Merope, ¡Merope!_

Ella nunca había oído a nadie pronunciar su nombre de esa manera. Como si fuera frágil, bella y muy preciada en lugar de un estorbo despreciable, y el corazón le temblaba de emoción cada vez que Tom la llamaba. Lloraba de dicha y angustia cada vez que él se dormía, cuando iba hasta la cocina y preparaba más poción de amor.

Hasta hacía unos meses, Merope había pensando que las cosas eran blancas o negras. Su vida anterior, sin Tom, era negra, su vida futura, con él, debía de ser blanca. Pero Merope seguía atascada en un caprichoso matiz de gris.

Aunque Tom la adoraba, a veces Merope se despreciaba así misma. Porque sabía que el brillo en los ojos negros de Tom, los besos con la boca abierta, cada susurro en su oído, no eran de él, sino de la amortentia.

Ella sólo había deseado una cosa en su vida: que Tom la quisiera. Lo había conseguido y al principio Merope había sido desmesuradamente feliz. Podía mirar a Tom sin temor, escuchar su voz e incluso tocarle. Él la buscaba cada día, apareciendo en su semental al final del camino. Se bajaba del caballo, la sujetaba por los hombros y la besaba sin ningún pudor. En las cuatro paredes de la choza de los Gaunt, Merope había conocido la pasión por las manos firmes de su gallardo amor. Le había confesado a Tom que era bruja y en lugar de sus asustarse, él le había mostrado una absoluta fascinación. Le decía que era perfecta y que quería estar siempre con ella, por eso cuando Merope le propuso que se fueran lejos de Pequeño Hangleton, Tom no dudó en decirle que sí.

Juntos, con poco más que lo puesto y los libros de magia de Merope, los dos jóvenes enamorados se marcharon sin decir adiós. Encontraron una pequeña casita de piedra en un alejado pueblo costero y todo fue dicha y amor para los dos.

Pero poco a poco, la rancia sangre que corría por las venas de Merope empezó a hablarle en sueños, a decirle que se estaba engañando y engañando a Tom. Que era la amortentia lo que había hecho que se fuera con ella, no su propio corazón. Derribaba cruelmente sus frágiles esperanzas de convencerse de que no había magia en el mundo que pudiera hacer que él la tocara de ese modo, que le hablara con tanto amor. Se reía de su confianza en que, con el tiempo suficiente a su lado, conociéndola de verdad, Tom pudiera enamorarse realmente de ella, sin magia de por medio.

La voz cruel sonaba áspera en su oído y espinosa en su corazón riéndose de sus anhelos y sentimientos. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella al apuesto y rico Tom Riddle? No era agraciada, lo sabía bien. Era torpe y no tenía demasiada inteligencia. Ni siquiera era una buena bruja, como su padre y su hermano siempre le habían dicho. Su sangre era la más pura, su linaje el más poderoso, pero Merope a duras penas era capaz de multiplicar la comida para que Tom y ella pudieran alimentarse. Era prácticamente una squib, sólo hábil preparando pociones y haciendo guisados.

No servía como muggle ni como bruja, tenía lo peor de ambas partes.

Pero la voz amarga callaba cuando Tom se removía en sueños y la estrechaba contra sí, cuando despertaba con flores en la almohada que él había ido a recoger o cuando la sentaba en sus rodillas y le leía poemas de grandes autores muggles. Entonces a Merope le temblaba el corazón y dejaba de sentirse insegura para sentirse amada y dichosa. Después volvía la voz cruel y otra sensación mucho más dolorosa: la culpabilidad.

En el fondo de su alma gris, Merope sabía que Tom no estaba hecho para ella, como Morfin le había dicho más de una vez. Él debería haberse quedado en Pequeño Hangleton, casarse con Cecilia y llevarla a pasear cada tarde en su carromato. Merope debería haberse resignado a observarlos pasar a través de su ventana y eso debería haber sido su único vínculo exterior. Su deber hubiera sido cuidar de su padre y su hermano durante toda su vida, porque su sangre era lo más importante que tenían. Hubiera muerto joven y desdichada, dando a luz a más Gaunt, como su madre, en el supuesto de que Sorvolo hubiera logrado disuadir a un primo lejano para que la tomara como esposa. Nunca hubiera sido feliz, pero Merope había aprendido que había personas que no habían nacido para eso. Que habían nacido para sufrir y cumplir con su deber nada más.

No obstante, Merope no se había llevado a Tom y roto las normas sólo por ella. También lo había hecho para protegerle a él porque tenía miedo de lo que podría sucederle una vez que Sorvolo y Morfin salieran de Azkaban. Lo estaba ocultando, manteniéndole a salvo y cuidándole como ni Cecilia ni ninguna otra mujer podría haberlo hecho.

Merope había vivido entre amortentia, mentiras y culpabilidad muchos meses pero ese día había llegado a un punto de no retorno. Había descubierto, que como sospechaba, estaba embarazada.

Su madre había muerto al darle a luz, así que Merope desconocía prácticamente todo lo referente a la mujer y el embarazo. Había notado que llevaba tres meses de faltas en su período, la maldición mensual que padecía por no estar a la altura de la sangre que portaba, por eso la perdía. Pero no le había dado más importancia hasta que comenzó a tener náuseas y entonces recordó que Morfin le decía que su madre no paraba de vomitar cuando estaba embarazada de ella porque no soportaba la idea de llevarla en su vientre. Observándose con atención, Merope empezó a percibir ligeros cambios en su cuerpo como la barriga abultándose y los senos más sensibles, hasta que ya no tuvo más dudas. Estaba embarazada de Tom.

Suponía que era algo que debía de llenarla de felicidad pero Merope se sintió más miserable que nunca. Porque ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Hasta ese momento siempre había pensando que no había hecho nada tan grave al hechizar a Tom, que todo podría ser reversible si era necesario. Que si dejaba de darle la amortentia, él se daría cuenta de que la amaba y se quedaría a su lado. Y sólo entonces se casarían y tendrían hijos fruto de un amor real, no creado.

Pero las cosas se le habían ido de las manos. Ese pequeño ser que creía en su vientre había sido engendrado gracias a una poción de belladona, afrodisíacos, polvos de doxy y siete vueltas en dirección hacia las agujas del reloj las noches de luna llena. No era una obra de amor, sino de obsesión. De mentiras, de engaños y sordidez.

Ese bebé no se merecía eso, ni Tom tampoco.

Merope le daría la oportunidad de decidir por sí mismo si quería quedarse con ella y con su hijo. No más pociones, no más líquido perlado deslizándose subrepticiamente en el agua. No más mentiras.

Nunca había sido valiente y lo sabía, por eso dejóque todo suceda durante la noche, para que cuando Tom despertara, libre de los efectos de la Amortentia, pudiera dejarla sin decir nada si así lo deseara. Merope tardó horas en dormirse después de que Tom le hiciera el amor, rezando en silencio para que no fuera la última vez, para que al amanecer comprendiera que la ama. Tembló durante toda la noche entre los brazos de Tom, encogida sobre si misma, con los pies fríos y el corazón caliente. Y sólo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y deseando con toda su alma que Tom la ame, se durmió poco antes de que el sol despunte.

La despertó una voz fría y cruel, muy parecida a la que le hablaba en su mente. Merope abrió los ojos y descubrió que la cama estaba helada y que Tom no estaba con ella.

-¿Dónde estoy? –insistió la voz despiadada.

Entonces Merope lo vio, todavía en pijama, junto a la mesa volcada donde ella le servía esos guisados que Tom tanto alababa.

-¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! –le gritó él y tiró una silla de madera de una patada mientras las manos se crispaban sobre su pelo, tironeando con fuerza. Estaba pálido, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y temblaba frenéticamente como si estuviera en estado de shock.

Merope notó la humedad en sus ojos sabiendo que ya no habría más susurros de voz aterciopelada, más miradas tiernas y brillantes, no más amabilidad incondicional.

-En Scraned End, Lilcolnshire –murmuró ella.

Percibió exactamente cómo Tom procesaba la noticia, notando que estaban muy lejos de Pequeño Hangleton, demasiado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevam…llevo aquí? –cuestionó con tono acerado.

-Casi once meses…

Tom se arrancó un mechón de pelo de un tirón y lanzó un gruñido violento, pateando la mesa y derribando hasta la última de las sillas del comedor. A Merope se le desgarró el corazón, como si alguien hubiera roto un lienzo a tirones, con las manos. Tom la odiaba, estaba furioso con ella.

Todo el amor que le había dado ahora era desprecio.

-Tom –gimió ella, llorando ahogadamente.

Él se detuvo pero se negó a mirarla, el bello rostro deformado por la rabia y la ira hasta volverlo irreconocible. Merope sabía que sentía asco y repulsión por ella, que le gustaría golpearla e insultarla como Sorvolo o Morfín hacía cuando se enfadaban. Pero había algo aún peor que todo eso que era lo que le impedía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos: el miedo.

Tom la temía.

-¿Qué me has hecho, maldita? –le preguntó con furia y pavor entremezclados -¡Me has hecho algo! ¡Me has embrujado!

-Tom –repitió ella, y trató de salir de la cama, pero los pies se le enredaron con el largo camisón y cayó de rodillas al suelo de piedra. Se lastimó pero no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, porque sabía que se lo merecía. Se merecía eso y mucho más –Yo…te quiero… -suplicó.

-¡Cállate! –gritó él cubriéndose los oídos como si le repugnara el mero sonido de su voz -¡Cállate, BRUJA!

Era curioso como Merope había deseado siempre que reconocieran que era una bruja, que tal vez no era la más poderosa ni la más hábil, pero no era un squib, que tenía poder, que podía hacer cosas, pero ahora, el reconocimiento que siempre había querido alcanzar, era un insulto. Era un puñal clavándose en su corazón y girando, primero en un sentido, luego en otro, hasta desangrarlo y trocearlo por completo.

Porque ese '_bruja'_ ocultaba un '_monstruo'_, '_aberración'_, '_horror'_. Y ella era todo eso para él y mucho más, en un tono que evocaba escarnio público, latigazos y hogueras con olor a carne quemada.

Aunque la vida le hubiera dependido de ello, Merope no hubiera podido moverse mientras a través de las lágrimas y las arcadas vio a Tom meterse dentro de unos pantalones y una chaqueta. Como en un brumoso sueño le contempló calzarse sus gastadas botas de cuerpo y ponerse torpemente el cinturón con hebilla de metal, preparándose para irse.

Sabía que no podía detenerle y que tampoco tenía derecho, pero Merope quería llegar hasta el final. No podía dejar que se fuera sin conocer toda la verdad, tal vez porque aún con todo, en una parte de ella donde no llegaban las rodillas lastimadas, las mejillas húmedas y el corazón destrozado, aún guardaba esperanza. La esperanza de que al saber que llevaba un hijo suyo en el vientre, Tom se quedaría con ella. Al menos por un tiempo, el suficiente para perdonarla.

-Tom –lloró, las uñas cortas aferrándose a la piedra del suelo para no desfallecer –yo… estoy… estoy embarazada –logró balbucear.

Tom se detuvo bajo el quicio de la puerta y por un momento pareció olvidar el miedo que tenía a esa mujer que había hecho _brujería_ con él. Dio un paso dentro de la casa y la miró, la miró directamente a la cara, a los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

-¡Ese monstruo no es mío! ¡No es mío! –gritó hasta desgarrarse la voz -¡Yo jamás te tocaría! ¡Me das asco, _maldita_! ¡Te odio, _bruja_, y no quiero verte más!

Y la puerta se selló con violencia, haciendo temblar toda la estructura de la pequeña casa de Scraned End. Merope quedó dentro, desecha, Tom Riddle fuera, alejándose para no regresar más.

**o0o**

Del mismo modo en que el cuerpo de los presos de Azkaban seguía funcionando después de recibir el beso del dementor, Merope sobrevivió a la marcha de Tom. Pero su alma desapareció con él, el sentido de su vida, toda su esperanza.

No se movió del suelo, allí donde cayó al salir de la cama, durante días. Simplemente se encogió sobre sí misma y lloró y lloró, sin comer, sin dormir, sin sentir. El pelo brillante fue mancillado por la suciedad, el camisón inmaculado se manchó, la piel se volvió gris y las uñas se rompieron. Y Merope volvió a ser la misma que había sido por fuera una vez, descuidada, andrajosa, sucia.

Toda la comida de la casa se pudrió antes de que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para levantarse del suelo, de modo que fue imposible multiplicarla más. Tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo, porque la magia se apagó junto con su alma. Merope perdió su poder o simplemente lo rechazó de un modo tan profundo que dejó de manifestarse.

Tuvo la tentación de dejarse morir allí, en la casita de Scraned End donde tan feliz fue un tiempo, cada vez que rememoraba las palabras de Tom en su mente, pero el bebé que crecía en su vientre le recordó que aún no podía abandonarse así. Él no tenía la culpa de que su padre lo considerara un monstruo y su madre fuera una desgraciada, de que estuviera maldita.

De algún modo condenada a repetir el destino de su madre, Merope decidió sobrevivir hasta que el bebé naciera. Y sería idéntico a Tom y viviría feliz como un muggle, sin saber nada de la magia ni de la dañina familia de la que provenía. La maldición de los Gaunt moriría con ella y él podría ser feliz y aceptado, no un miserable monstruo como su madre.

Gracias a es determinación, Merope abandonó Scraned End y caminó durante semanas hacia Londres. Durmió en prados y graneros y se alimentó de frutas silvestres y de la caridad de las personas que se encontró en su camino hasta llegar a la capital. No tenía nada de valor excepto el guardapelo de Slytherin y en cuanto llegó al Callejón Knockturn lo vendió. Gracias a los escasos galeones que le dieron, Merope se las apañó para subsistir mientras su embarazo avanzaba y su pequeño se desarrollaba en su interior. Merope gastó sus últimos meses de vida como una mendiga, durmiendo en portales, comiendo sobras y vagando por las calles de Londres buscando un orfanato

Y finalmente, la última noche del año 1926, en medio de una terrible tormenta, Merope Gaunt se arrastró hasta un orfanato muggle londinense en medio de terribles contracciones. La directora y las mujeres que allí trabajaban la asistieron en el parto y su pequeño nació sano y sin problemas, llevándose todo lo que le quedaba de vida a su mamá.

Con su último aliento, Merope puso los ojos en su hermoso bebé envuelto en mantas y suspiró feliz porque su deseo se había cumplido: era idéntico a Tom, no se parecía en absoluto a ella.

-Se llama Tom –dijo débilmente las mujeres –_Tom Sorvolo Riddle_.

Después su voz se apagó para siempre, habiendo sido sus últimas palabras el nombre del fruto del amor que le robó a ese muggle en el que nunca debió fijarse.

Así murió la princesa Merope. Sin castillo, sin príncipe, sin esperanzas.

_Así murió la princesa maldita._

* * *

He leído unos tres Merope/Tom Riddle y una vez me aventuré a escribir sobre ellos. Me gustó tanto la experiencia que desde entonces he tenido ganas de repetir, de contar esa segunda parte que Rowling dejó tan borrosa. Me gusta pensar que Merope llegó a ser feliz un tiempo y creo que es un personaje tan desdichado que a pesar de lo inmoral de lo que hizo, es digno de compasión. También he intentado darle una explicación a eso que nunca comprendió Voldemort: por qué su madre se dejó morir, por qué vivió en la pobreza siendo bruja. Creo que después de ver lo que había hecho con la magia, se despreció tanto que se negó a usar sus poderes o tal vez quedó tan deprimida por la marcha de Tom que simplemente desaparecieron (ya hemos visto que a los magos con fuertes problemas emocionales les pueden fallar). También me he preguntando por qué dejó a Voldemort en un orfanato muggle, cuando supongo que también existirían orfanatos mágicos. Pienso que es posible que por el ya nombrado rechazo a la magia que sintió, quiso que su hijo fuera un muggle que viviera lejos de todo lo que ella había conocido, lejos de todo eso que la hizo tan infeliz. Como véis, ese deseo de Merope no se cumplió y las palabras de Tom Riddle Senior fueron en cierto modo proféticas porque ese niño se convirtió en un monstruo.

En fin, todo tipo de opiniones serán bienvenida :)

Muchisimas gracias por todo!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	2. Sólo Arthur

Aquí vengo con otro pequeño shoot de la serie :)

Este es un Arthur/Molly Weasley. Espero que os guste !

* * *

"_El amor no se conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece"._

Jacinto Benavente (1886 – 1954)

**Sólo Arthur**

-¿Molly Prewett?

Molly dirigió sus ilusionados ojos marrones al muchacho de primero que acababa de sentarse junto a ella. Él había sido el último seleccionado –"_Weasley, Arthur_" había dicho McGonagall –y el sombrero lo había colocado en Gryffindor como a ella. Antes de que se sentara a su lado, Molly se había percatado de que era muy alto y delgado, con el aspecto débil de quien había crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, el cabello pelirrojo y las gafas torcidas sobre la puntiaguda nariz. Molly lo reconoció como el muchacho que había ido a su lado durante la travesía en barca por el lago.

Para la niña había sido ciertamente frustrante tener que quedarse en casa dos años más mientras sus hermanos Fabian y Gideon estaban en el colegio pasándoselo en grande. Todas las semanas les enviaban cartas contándole las travesuras que habían cometido y los castigos que les habían puesto. Por eso, mientras el guardabosques les llevaba en barca sobre las oscuras aguas, Molly sólo tenía ojos para la imponente edificación de piedra y magia que se alzaba majestuosamente sobre el lago. Ni siquiera había notado que era el pelirrojo el que estaba sentado a su derecha, pero resultó difícil ignorarle cuando se puso a gritar y a meter las manos en el agua, buscando algo que él llamaba "_pila_".

-¡Por todos los tefélonos, se me ha caído al agua! –se había lamentado.

-Ten cuidado –había dicho un muchacho castaño observando las aguas con temor –he oído que hay un calamar gigante en el lago.

-¿De verás? –preguntó el pelirrojo, pero a Molly le dio la impresión de que en lugar de estar asustado por la idea, parecía fascinado.

Ya entonces había decidido que se trataba de un niño bastante raro pero lo que le dijo después de preguntarle su nombre, se lo confirmó.

-Yo soy Arthur Weasley. ¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que tu bisabuelo es primo segundo de mi tío Alfred –comentó entusiasmado -¡Oh, mira, chuletas! –exclamó cuando la mesa se llenó de fuentes doradas rebosantes de comida -Este verano comí chuletas en un restaurante muggle, ¿sabes que usan gas para cocinar?

Molly no tenía ni idea de cómo los muggles podían usar gas para cocinar, es más, no sé le ocurría por qué querrían hacer algo semejante. Los únicos gases que conocía no eran muy agradables y pensar en ello hizo que Molly perdiera el apetito su primera noche en Hogwarts.

Arthur Weasley no había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Había crecido más si cabe, pero seguía siendo igual de delgado y continuaba llevando las gafas irremediablemente torcidas. Los bolsillos de sus túnicas siempre estaban llenos de extraños cachivaches muggles y de cada diez palabras que decía, a Molly sólo le resultaban familiares la mitad –contando artículos y verbos –. Tenía una justificada fama de excéntrico y corría el rumor de que había puesto una queja porque la biblioteca no tenía libros muggles. A Molly se le había hecho familiar verle en un rincón de la sala común con una pila de libros extraños –con fotografías en la contraportada que no se movían –, una cámara de fotos enorme y aparatosa que evidentemente no era mágica y un montón de cacharros a los que llamaba enchufes. Era una visión común verle inclinado sobre un montón de extrañas piezas y tornillos, con las gafas en la punta de la nariz y expresión de absoluta concentración mientras desmontaba y volví a amontar los más peculiares aparatos.

Mientras todos los demás pensaban en quidditch, estudios o en flirtear, Arthur se dedicaba a su pasión por los muggles. A no ser que se pudiera catalogar como intento flirteo aquella vez que se acercó a Molly totalmente turbado y le dijo:

-¿Sabías que en algunos países los enchufes tienen dos _clavijas _en lugar de tres?

Molly sabía que Arthur que tenía buen corazón y carácter afable pero vivía en las nubes, eternamente despistado. Algunos compañeros se aprovechaban de él inventando excusas ridículas que les impedían hacer los deberes, sabiendo que Arthur se lo creería y los haría por ellos. Le prestaba dinero a todo el mundo que luego se olvidaba de pedir de vuelta y parecía sorprenderse al no encontrar monedas en su bolsillo mientras esperaba en la cola de Zonko. Perseguía sin descanso a la profesora de Estudios Muggles para que le contara más cosas sobre el tema y sacaba unas notas envidiables sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Molly se sentía ligeramente avergonzada cada vez que sus amigas se reían con cariño de Arthur y sus extravagancias. No pensaba que estuviera chiflado como lo hacían ellas, pero desde luego la desconcertaba totalmente. Arthur siempre le hablaba, le explicaba con lujo de detalles cualquier transformación que a Molly no se le diera bien y le enseñaba cada nuevo objeto muggle que añadía a su colección con una ilusión casi infantil, pero Molly no pensaba que detrás de eso hubiera algo más que amistad. Arthur no se fijaba en chicas, estaba demasiado ocupado en sus cosas para hacerlo, de hecho, Molly estaba convencida de que cuando saliera con alguien sería una muggle.

No es que a ella le importara, en absoluto, simplemente todo lo que respectaba a Arthur le resultaba tan extraño como el mecanismo por el que funcionaba un tefélono –por mucho que él se lo hubiera explicado maravillado docenas de veces -.

Al contrario que él, Molly sí tenía las preocupaciones típicas de una chica de su edad. Por ejemplo que no se notaran los remiendos en sus túnicas viejas, sacar buenas notas y coquetear con algún chico a espaldas de Fabian y Gideon, ya que sus hermanos mayores eran excesivamente protectores con ella –lo cual se traducía en un "_apalearemos con nuestros bates de golpeadores a todo aquel que te toque"_-. Molly sospechaba que a Gabriel Morrison le imponían un poco sus hermanos mayores, así que se las apañó para verse a escondidas con él un par de veces. No hacían nada arriesgado como salir de su sala común pasada la medianoche, sino que simplemente aprovechaban los momentos en los que los gemelos estaban metiéndose en problemas o entrenando con el equipo de Gryffindor para estar juntos, cogerse tímidamente de la mano y darse algún beso casto.

En realidad, cuando más adelante Molly quiso hacer recuento de cuántas veces ella y Gabriel se habían besado, sólo recordaría dos. La primera vez fue algo tan rápido –porque Gabriel se dio cuenta de que los gemelos regresarían de un momento a otro, le entró el pánico y huyó a toda velocidad – que Molly ni siquiera creía que pudiera llamar beso a ese breve roce de labios. Y el segundo tuvo un sabor tan amargo que Molly no lo encontró en absoluto placentero. Había comenzado de forma prometedora, con las manos de Gabriel acunando su cadera y los labios presionando los suyos con un leve toque de humedad, pero él cortó el beso bruscamente cuando escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose a la puerta de la clase en la que una hora antes habían tenido Encantamientos.

-¡No estábamos haciendo nada, lo juro! –se había apresurado a gritar, alzando las manos en señal de inocencia y desplazándose aproximadamente dos metros lejos de Molly de un sólo salto.

Pero toda esa precaución había sido innecesaria, porque no eran Fabian y Gideon con sus bates en la mano y expresión intimidatoria quienes abrieron la puerta, sino Arthur, con la túnica demasiado corta y demasiado ancha y las gafas ladeadas, dándole un aspecto ligeramente ridículo.

-Weasley –murmuró Gabriel con tanto alivio que Molly se preguntó cómo había podido fijarse en alguien tan gallina –Sólo eres tú. Me has dado un susto de muerte, amigo.

No es que Gabriel y Arthur fueran amigos, no que Molly supiera al menos, pero Arthur era tan gentil y tan agradable siempre que la gente se sentía impulsada a tratarle con familiaridad. Molly nunca había notado que eso le molestara, por eso la mirada hostil que le lanzó a Gabriel la dejó totalmente sorprendida.

-Sí, sólo soy yo, Morrinson, y sí, estoy seguro de que no estabais haciendo nada –nunca, nunca jamás, Molly había escuchado ese tono sarcástico en los labios de Arthur. Parecía demasiado llano, demasiado pacifico para usar la ironía. Demasiado blando para necesitarla siquiera.

Gabriel quedó tan desconcertado como ella por la respuesta de Arthur que no dijo nada. El pelirrojo tampoco esperó contestación sino que entró en la clase, se dirigió al pupitre que había junto a Molly y recogió el enchufe que se había olvidado en el cajón sin siquiera mirarla. No supo por qué pero Molly se sintió mal cuando Arthur salió de la clase sin decir palabra, con la vista clavada en el suelo y los pies pesados.

Ni una simple mirada de reojo de esas que solía clavarle, como las que les prodigaba a los trastos que había en el cajón de su pupitre para asegurarse de que aún seguían ahí durante las clases. Como si fueran en cierto modo su tesoro oculto, ella y los enchufes.

Desde ese día, varias cosas cambiaron en la vida de Molly. La primera de ellas fue que Arthur dejó de acercarse para hablarle de las cosas más extrañas y estrafalarias que ella hubiera oído jamás, también se acabaron las miradas y las pilas que de vez en cuando le regalaba, como quien entrega algo muy preciado. Molly no sabía lo qué eran las pilas y ni siquiera le gustaban, pero por alguna razón las guardaba en un pañuelo con sus iniciales, debajo de la almohada.

Otra de las cosas que cambió en Molly fue su interés por Gabriel. Simplemente desapareció, mucho antes de que él le dijera que debían dejar de verse porque estaba convencido de que Fabian y Gideon sospechaban de "lo suyo" y no quería problemas.

Molly se descubrió irritándose cada vez que sus amigas hacían algún comentario burlón pero inocente sobre Arthur y una vez le dio un codazo _sin querer_ a un Slytherin que decía que el Weasley era una vergüenza para los sangre pura y un aberrante desviado. A Molly le preocupaba cada vez más que Arthur demostrara tan abiertamente su pasión por los muggles en una época en la que los magos de esa procedencia aún sufrían prejuicios por parte de los sangre pura. Estaba segura de que eso podría traerle problemas con el grupo de elitistas que se creían lo amos del colegio, pero sabía que advertir a Arthur al respecto no serviría de nada. Él no les tenía miedo y jamás renunciaría a su pasión.

A pesar de todo, Molly se sentía tan culpable –aunque no entendiera por qué –que no se atrevió a hablar a Arthur en dos semanas, hasta que una noche, cuando sólo quedaron los dos en la sala común de Gryffindor, él se acercó a ella.

-Molly –le dijo y ella apartó en el acto la redacción de Pociones en la que había estado trabajando -¿Podemos hablar? –pidió con una seriedad nada propia de él.

-Claro –Molly asintió rápidamente y le invitó a sentarse junto a ella con un gesto.

-No, aquí no, me apetece pasear.

Molly no puso ninguna pega a pesar de que ya habían superado la media noche y aún siendo alumnos de quinto les estaba prohibido salir de su sala común a esas horas. Además a ella le resultaba extrañamente emocionante la perspectiva de pasear con Arthur bajo la luna llena, así que simplemente le siguió hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y más allá.

Arthur no dijo palabra y caminó serio y pensativo, al parecer absolutamente despreocupado ante la posibilidad de que el conserje Pringle les encontrara y castigara. Parecía tan sereno que hasta Molly dejó de preocuparse y llegaron hasta el hall sin problemas. Luego Arthur empujó las pesadas puertas con sus manos delgadas e invitó a Molly a salir fuera.

Lo primero que notó Molly además del frío en sus mejillas fue que esa noche el cielo no era negro, sino de una extraña tonalidad entre violeta y azul marino a consecuencia de la intensidad del brillo de la luna. La hierba estaba húmeda y el aire fresco y el canto de los grillos sonaba como campanillas de duende. Era sin duda una noche agradable para pasear, pero después de dar un par de pasos, Molly se percató de que Arthur no estaba a su lado. Se giró y lo vio plantado al pie de las escaleras rascándose la cabeza con una mano y manoseando una pila con la otra, con los ojos azules clavados en ella.

-Molly –dijo con solemnidad y tomó aliento –te he traído aquí para decirte que no salgas más con Morrison.

Molly abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y algo en su pecho pálpito alegremente.

-Escribí una lista de los motivos por los que no deberías salir con Morrison sino conmigo –continuó él en el mismo tono apasionado que usaba para defender a los muggles –pero… creo que la usé por error para envolver alguna pieza de la cámara de fotos muggle… -Arthur se desinfló lentamente y perdió su pose decidida.

-Oh.

_Oh_. Molly pensó que le hubiera gustado leer esa lista.

-El caso es, Molly –Arthur reanudó su discurso –que deberías salir conmigo porque me gustas más que a él.

Eso mismo que había comenzado a pulsar velozmente en el pecho de Molly se abrió como una flor, liberando un agradable néctar debajo de su piel.

-De hecho, me gustas más que a nadie, Molly –murmuró él algo colorado.

Molly le miró con su túnica ridículamente corta, las gafas resbalando por el puente de la nariz y las manos jugueteando nerviosamente con una pila y supo que ese muchacho despistado y excéntrico era el hombre de su vida. Quiso acercarse y robarle un beso, un beso de verdad, pero en ese momento las puertas del colegio se abrieron y el conserje Pringle apareció por ellas.

-¡Ajá!¡Lo sabía! ¡Holgazanes holgazaneando fuera de su torre! –gruñó con su voz oxidada. Pringle era un viejo milenario y reumático, calvo, con gafas de culo de vaso y un bastón que acaba en una horquilla metálica (que según Fabian y Gideon usaba como instrumento de tortura con los alumnos castigados), cuya palabra favorita era "holgazán" junto con todos sus derivados. Molly había escuchado cosas terribles acerca de sus castigos, aunque las mayoría se las habían contando sus hermanos, así que no sabía si fiarse de sus testimonios. De cualquier modo, se angustió sólo de imaginar lo que podría hacerle a Arthur, pues si de algo tenía fama Pringle era de ser indulgente con las chicas pero despiadado con los chicos.

-¡Prewett! –gritó Pringle -¡A holgazanear a su torre! ¡YA!

-Pero…

-Molly –la voz de Arthur la interrumpió al inicio de su protesta. Lo miró y él la miró a ella –fui yo él que quiso que saliéramos, no te mereces el castigo.

-No pienso irme y …

-Molly –la apremió él suplicándole con la mirada y en ese momento Molly presintió que jamás sería capaz de mostrarse inflexible con _esa_ mirada de Arthur.

**o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente, el momento de debilidad de Molly ya estaba más que superado. Es más, estaba furiosa con Arthur por haberla _obligado_ a regresar a su torre mientras él sufría las consecuencias de algo que los dos habían hecho. Molly no dejaba que nadie la manipulara, ni siquiera sus hermanos. Había tenido discusiones monumentales con ellos en medio de la sala común para que dejaran de vigilarla y de intimidar a sus amigos. Se las apañaba perfectamente para poner en su lugar a quienes se pasaran de la línea y la intensidad que podían alcanzar sus gritos era más que conocida –y temida –por el colegio entero. Nadie hubiera imaginado que precisamente Arthur, tan flacucho, tan tranquilo, sería el único en lograr que Molly hiciera algo que no quisiera.

Por eso, Molly aguardó con los brazos cruzados y golpeteando con impaciencia el suelo con la puntera de su bota izquierda mientras esperaba a que Arthur bajara de su habitación. Pero cuando Arthur apareció, no fue por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios masculinos, sino por el hueco del retrato, con aspecto cansado y débil. De hecho, Molly comprendió que se había pasado la noche castigado. Posiblemente Pringle le había tenido colgado de los tobillos, pinchándole con su bastón para que no se durmiera durante horas.

Y toda la indignación y enfado que Molly había acumulado durante esa noche cayó a sus pies y se coló por una rendija imaginaria junto a todos los chicos que conoció en su vida. Y sólo quedó Arthur.

_Arthur_, demasiado sencillo para tener ambición, demasiado distraído para encontrar las corbatas limpias, demasiado despistado para preocuparse por el dinero.

-Molly –la saludó Arthur con una sonrisa cansada de ojos brillantes.

_Arthur_, el que necesitaba alguien que cuidara de él.

-Arthur –dijo ella, y no hicieron falta más palabras. Tan sólo una pelirroja bajita y con curvas y un muchacho alto y delgado con las gafas siempre torcidas, acercándose.

Un abrazo y 'c_rick'_.

El sonido de un enchufe encajándose en su toma de corriente.

* * *

Se sabe bastante poco de la juventud de Molly y Arthur, pero siempre he imaginado a Arthur con su obsesión por lo muggle desde pequeño. Arthur me parece sencillamente adorable, un niño mayor, obsesionado con los enchufes y las pilas, desmontando cosas en el granero a escondidas de Molly. No he podido evitar hacer referencia a los gemelos Prewett que por alguna extraña razón me encantan desde que leí sus nombres y que eran bromistas. Sospecho que Fred y George salieron a sus tíos, así que por extensión los adoro también. Además siendo Molly tan sobreprotectora con sus seres queridos, no me extrañaría que sus hermanos mayores lo hubieran sido con ella :)

En algún momento de los libros, Molly mencionó que el conserje de aquel entonces -Pringle- les pilló una vez paseando a la luz de luna y castigó a Arthur duramente, tanto que aún después de muchos años conservaba las marcas. Me pareció apropiado usarlo en el fic :)

Y nada más, ojalá os haya gustado aunque a mí no me ha acabado de convencer del todo. Espero que los personajes no estén insoportablemente Ooc y que no os hayáis aburrido más que en misa :)

Un beso gigante y gracias por los reviews en la historia anterior. MIL GRACIAS!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**

(o _Disclaimer_ para las plagiadoras)


	3. Un paseo por las nubes

¡Hola!  
No me había olvidado de Moste Potente Potions, sólo estaba buscando un poco de inspiración. Esta vez vengo con un Frank/Alice Longbottom. Espero que os guste, es muy cortito.

**Nota**: el titulo es un guiño a la película _Un paseo por las nubes_ de Keanu Reeves y Aitana Sanchez Gijón (preciosa), me pareció apropiado.

* * *

"_El amor no sólo debe ser una llama, sino una luz."_

Henry David Thoreau (1817 -1862)

**Un paseo por las nubes**

La magia es tan poderosa como impredecible. Es caprichosa y aparece cuando y en quien quiere. Elige a su portador y se fusiona inexorablemente con él, y se queda ahí para siempre, a veces visible, a veces latente. Es salvaje y a menudo indómita, y sigue sus propios derroteros, de vez en cuando inesperados.

La magia logra que cosas que nadie, ni siquiera los magos más experimentados, pueden llegar a imaginar.

**o0o**

Alice le gustó desde el primer día en que la vio, con los calcetines blancos destellando bajo su túnica, las mejillas redondas como manzanas y un lazo rojo sosteniendo su pelo ensortijado. Frank solía pensar a menudo que el destino les había colocado en el mismo pupitre y después se había marchado, habiendo cumplido su prometido. Él les había juntado y ellos se habían encargado de no separarse más.

Porque Frank y Alice no se enamoraron poco a poco, ni comenzaron a sentirse atraídos con el despertar de sus hormonas. Simplemente se encontraron el primer día de clase en Hogwarts como si siempre hubieran estado esperándose.

Y crecieron rozándose las rodillas bajo el pupitre y escribiéndose notas durante las clases de modo natural.

**o0o**

Alice tenía los ojos bondadosos y brillantes, las manos siempre dispuestas a ayudar y la risa fácil. A Frank le gustaba estar con ella así que siempre buscaba pretextos para robarle un poco de su tiempo.

-¿Me ayudas con Encantamientos?

Alice le sonreía, sabiendo tan bien como él que no necesitaba su ayuda. No es que Encantamientos fuera el fuerte de Frank pero tenía talento y sólo necesitaba practicar más los conjuros relajantes que los _Impedimenta_. No obstante, cualquier excusa era buena para lograr la compañía de Alice, cualquier subterfugio válido para que ella accediera, fingiendo no darse cuenta.

-Claro, ¿después de cenar? –respondía ella.

Y las noches juntos se alargaban en algún rincón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor hasta que Alice se quedaba dormida en un sillón, con las piernas recogidas bajo su cuerpo y los zapatos sobre la alfombra. Entonces Frank la tapaba con una manta y se quedaba mirándola hasta que Alice abría sus ojos azules aún somnolienta y le regañaba por no haberla despertado antes. Frank se disculpaba prometía que no volvería a ocurrir, pero la noche siguiente, cuando la sala común se vaciaba y Alice se acurrucaba en el sillón y comenzaba a parpadear pesadamente hasta que los ojos se le cerraban, Frank cogía una manta y la volvía a tapar.

**o0o**

A Alice, la mejor de su clase en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, le daba miedo algo tan sencillo como volar. Frank, que se había roto trece huesos diferentes del cuerpo por caídas de escoba desde que podía recordar, lo adoraba. Su madre no era una mujer que se andara con miramientos, nunca le había criado en una burbuja de algodón. Cuando le regaló una escoba mágica a los seis años (Frank llevaba pidiéndola desde los cuatro) le avisó de que podría hacerse daño si se caía y no corrió a consolarle cuando efectivamente lo hizo. Frank había aprendido a volar a base de golpes, pero ya no tenía seis años y los terrenos de Hogwarts eran una vista excelente subido a una escoba. No era forofo del quidditch por eso ni siquiera se había molestado en presentarse a las pruebas de selección, pero acostumbraba a tomarse un par de horas a la semana para volar. El placer que obtenía al elevarse por encima de la torre más alta del castillo, con el viento en la cara y las nubes a tiro de quaffle sólo tenía parangón con la sensación de añoranza que le producía tener que separarse de Alice. A menudo, cuando estaba ahí arriba, se imaginaba cómo sería llevar a Alice a dar un paseo por las nubes. Estaba seguro de que una vez superadas las reticencias iniciales, le encantaría.

Por eso nunca perdía la oportunidad de intentar convencerla para que diera una vuelta en escoba con él.

-Frank, sabes que no me gusta volar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No has vuelto a volar desde primero y ni siquiera subiste más de tres metros.

-Precisamente por eso –Alice arrugó la frente, disgustada sólo de recordar el horror que supusieron para ella sus clases de vuelo –no pienso subirme nunca más a una escoba si puedo evitarlo.

-Alice, si quieres ser aurora, necesitas saber volar.

-No lo necesito. Me apareceré –dijo alzando su barbilla con obstinación. Alice tenía la barbilla redonda y suave, como todas sus facciones, pero sabía apuntarla hacia el cielo como el que más cuando se ponía terca.

A Frank le encantaba la testarudez que podía tener Alice y le daban ganas de atraparle la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice.

-Habrá sitios en los que no puedas aparecerte. La escoba es un medio de transporte importante y si te niegas a volar, lo tendrás más difícil para ser aceptada por el ministerio.

Alice entrecerró los ojos de modo que sus espesas pestañas taparon su iris azul. Se colocó el lazo aunque no estuviera torcido (como siempre hacía cuando algo la disgustaba o la ponía nerviosa) y finalmente resopló, mirando a los ojos a Frank.

-Está bien –claudicó.

**o0o**

Estar ahí arriba con Alice clavándole las uñas en la cintura era lo más agradable que Frank podía imaginar. La sentía pegada a su espalda, rígida y silenciosa, aferrándose a él como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Alice, abre los ojos.

Frank contó tres segundos.

-¿Cómo sabes que los tengo cerrados? –murmuró ella en voz tan baja que él casi no pudo oírla.

-Simplemente lo sé –sonrió él –si no abres los ojos, nunca entenderás la gracia de volar.

Alice no dijo nada durante unos largos segundos, pero Frank supo el momento exacto en que abrió los ojos porque la presión con que le hundía las uñas en el abdomen disminuyó y su cuerpo se relajó contra el de él.

-Oh –musitó, maravillada ante la imagen del castillo bañado por las últimas luces del atardecer.

-Lo sé –dijo él.

**o0o**

La primera vez que la besó tenían quince años y estaban en Hogsmeade bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Alice tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y la nariz roja por el constipado que había pillado dos días antes, al formar parte activa de la pelea de bolas de nieve que hicieron los Gryffindor. Había más gente con ellos, pero después Frank no recordaría quiénes.

Ella tenía un poco de espuma en los labios y reía por algo que Frank había dicho. Él quiso avisarla y limpiarle la espuma con los dedos al mismo, pero sólo logró tartamudear y moverse adelante (envalentonado) y hacia atrás (avergonzado) constantemente.

-¿Frank?

-Alice –dijo él, y sin más, la besó. El beso fue breve, con sabor a cerveza y tacto frío. Luego Frank se apartó y miró fijamente a Alice. Ella parpadeó, le cogió el rostro con ambas manos (heladas) y le devolvió el beso sin decir nada.

**o0o**

-Las imperdonables son imperdonables para todos, tanto para los magos tenebrosos como para nosotros, los aurores –decía Moody –La pena por el uso de cualquiera de estas tres maldiciones es la misma: Azkaban. Nosotros…

-Alice.

Alice giró el rostro hacia Frank, sentado a su derecha, entre dos docenas de futuros aurores.

-…cazamos asesinos, no…

-¿Si?

- …asesinamos.

En los labios de Frank se dibujó una sonrisa lenta.

-Atrapamos delincuentes, no les torturamos. Nos…

-Casémonos.

Si Alice se sorprendió por la repentina petición de Frank, no lo demostró.

-…ocupamos de que sean que capturados y debidamente juzgamos, no les…

-Vale –dijo ella con sencillez.

-…manipulamos con artimañas ni pamplinas. Si no estáis de acuerdo con el código del cuerpo de aurores, es el momento de que recojáis vuestras cosas y vayáis a emborracharos y a maldecirme al Caldero Chorreante. Porque no valéis para ser aurores.

Las manos de Alice y Frank, futuros aurores, se entrelazaron en silencio.

**o0o**

La magia no puede ser robada, ni extinguida, no puede desaparecer. A veces duerme, permanece en estado de espera en un lugar desconocido, aguardando para hacer acto de presencia en los momentos más inesperados.

La magia aún vive en Frank aunque lleve veinte años interno en San Mungo, aunque haya olvidado su nombre, que su postre favorito era la tarta de queso y que hubo un tiempo en que Alice no estuvo en su vida. Dormita la mayor parte del tiempo y parece que Frank ya es sólo una cáscara vacía, pero cuando las luces están apagadas y todos los pacientes recogidos en sus camas, su magia abre los ojos, da un largo bostezo y se cuela en sus sueños. Entonces le llegan imágenes difusas de lazos rojos y calcetines blancos, de noches en vela contemplando a Alice, de espuma en sus labios. Cuando despierta, aunque no es capaz de recordar nada con nitidez, los recuerdos nadan en su inconsciente. Por eso se levanta despacito y se acerca a la cama que hay a su lado en la que descansa una mujer de cabello blanco cuyo nombre no puede recordar.

Aunque no sabe por qué lo hace, le toma la mano y siente que ha cumplido una misión. _Siente que sus manos encajan._

Una imperdonable les robó muchas cosas: la razón, la capacidad para cuidar a su hijo, sus sueños, su libertad. Pero no pudo quitarles su magia.

_Y mucho menos separarles._

* * *

Me gustan Frank y Alice aunque apenas se sepa nada de ellos ni salgan demasiado en los libros. Y a pesar de todo siempre les he imaginado así, buenos y dulces, enamorados desde el primer día como si fuera algo completamente natural. Juntos en Hogwarts, en la academia de aurores, juntos en la guerra y después de ella. Juntos en San Mungo, hasta el último día. Y me gusta pensar que la magia que había dentro de ellos, por mucho que Bellatrix les hiciera, no permitió que se olvidaran el uno del otro, aunque no supieran ni quienes eran. Me gusta pensar que sabían que se querían.

Es sólo una viñetita que tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo. A mí me ha gustado escribirla, ahora os toca decirme si os ha gustado leerla :) Como siempre cualquier crítica, sugerencia, comentario, será bien recibido.

Gracias de antemano.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	4. La mentira de Merope

Meses después actualizo este fic, que por suerte no era un longfic asi que dudo que nadie esté esperando xD. El caso es que con motivo de un meme de besos en mi livejournal he escrito algunas viñetitas (y las que me quedan) de diferentes pairings. Repito con el Tom/Merope (estaréis todos hartos/as) en un drabble muy breve petición de _Phoenix G Fawkes_. Tengo también un Cedric/Luna (penoso) que subiré más adelante y a medida que vaya escribiendo más, pues más todavía :)

* * *

**La mentira de Merope**

Merope sólo había conocido manos ásperas y callosas, duras e inflexibles cuando le golpeaban la cara. Labios secos y agrietados, que se curvaban en sonrisas malignas o se deformaban en los improperios que le dedicaban. Ojos pequeños y oscuros, capa sobre capa de malicia y decadencia, entrecerrándose al mirarla.

Jamás había conocido tacto amable, una sonrisa tierna ni el más mínimo rastro de una mirada cariñosa hasta que encontró a Tom. Y le deseó, le deseó con una desesperación tan intensa como su desdicha. Manos cuidadas, labios carnosos y mirada noble, Tom Riddle pasaba a caballo cada atardecer cerca de la ruinosa cabaña de los Gaunt, ignorante de los ojos nerviosos y tristes que le seguían hasta que la nube de polvo grisáceo se lo tragaba junto con su corcel.

Entonces el anhelo que Merope sentía la dejaba débil y abstraída, cuando se encogía en sí misma y se apretaba contra la pared en un fútil intento de sentirse arropada. Rumiaba y rumiaba en silencio, pensando en la manera de acercársele, mientras su corazón regurgitaba la imagen de su amado para poder deleitarse de nuevo con él. Hasta que un día, cuando habían pasado semanas desde que los gritos de Marvolo y los siseos de Morfín habían dejado de resonar entre sus cuatro paredes, Merope encontró la manera en las páginas amarillentas de un antiguo libro. Belladona, polvos de doxy, afrodisíacos y una noche de luna llena después, Tom Riddle se acercó a su ventana a pedir un vaso de agua. Dos tragos más tarde, las pupilas se le dilataron, incandescentes, cuando miró a Merope como si la viera por primera vez. Tres segundos después, le preguntó su nombre. Cuatro días más tarde, la besó por primera vez.

Entonces Merope descubrió el tacto delicado y reverente de las manos de Tom acunándole el rostro, la textura suave y firme de los labios de su amado separando los suyos, la mirada de devoción que había en sus ojos antes de que bajara los párpados y se inclinara para cubrirle la boca.

Y quizás Merope nunca conocería el amor verdadero, el temblor nervioso de las manos que recorren el cuerpo amado por primera vez, el sabor de un beso de pasión incontrolable o el brillo de la mirada de un enamorado, pero ella se conformaba con la mentira. Porque sólo en la mentira la triste Merope conocería la felicidad.

* * *

La regla del meme era que hubiera un beso entre los personajes dados. Es curioso porque creo que nunca había escrito un beso sobre ellos, a pesar de que llevo ya con este cuatro fanfics. En fin, la pobre Merope sólo conocería besos de mentira, dados gracias a una poción prohibida. Seguramente pensaría que a pesar de todo, era menos que nada. Gracias de antemano por leer!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	5. Ojos de cielo

Esta viñeta es un Luna/Cedric un poco absurda, pero la escribí deprisa y corriendo para el cumpleaños de **Angelle**, que me la había pedido en el meme de los besos. Total, que es un poco tonta, pero hice lo que pude :P

* * *

**Ojos de cielo**

Llevaba toda la semana recibiendo palabras de ánimo, palmaditas en la espalda y de guiños de ojo cómplices.

"_Vas a ganar Cedric"._

"_Estamos contigo"._

"_No nos falles"._

Cedric agradecía el apoyo, pero la gente desfilaba tan rápido por su alrededor al salir de clase, cada vez que caminaba por un pasillo o cuando se retiraba a la biblioteca, que empezaba sentirse un poco mareado. Hubiera apreciado más un abrazo que todo ese entusiasmo. Un asidero con que frenar sus nervios.

Estaba realmente asustado, pero la gente no quería oír eso. Quería oír que los machacaría a todos en la final y que llevaría el Trofeo a la común de Hufflepuff. Algunos de sus amigos hasta habían escogido ya el lugar dónde la colocarían. Toda su casa tenía sus esperanzas depositadas en él, junto con medio Hogwarts.

Era halagador, pero Cedric a veces creía que iba a explotar por la presión. Por eso tomó la costumbre de dar paseos solitarios por los terrenos de Hogwarts, buscando un poco de paz para poner en orden sus ideas.

En uno de sus paseos vio a una niña junto al lago. Estaba acuclillada justo en la orilla y contemplaba la tersa superficie del agua como si esperarse algo. Sin embargo, cuando le vio observándola, la niña se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia él.

Tenía una larga cabellera rubia y ondulada, el rostro redondeado y unos ojos enormes y saltones. A Cedric le pareció vislumbrar la forma de dos rábanos entre los mechones de pelo, además llevaba un collar de ¿corchos de cerveza? colgándole del cuello. En conjunto tenía un aspecto muy peculiar aún llevando la túnica de Ravenclaw. Calculó que debía tener unos 13 años.

Cuando la niña llegó a su altura, se quedó mirándole fijamente, como si se conocieran, con sus ojos azul cielo llenos de nubes.

—Tú eres Cedric Diggory —dijo ella, con una voz dulce y serena.

—Sí —respondió él llanamente. No era la primera vez que algún alumno o alumna se acercaba a él sabiendo quién era. Ese año todo el mundo parecía conocerle.

Ella asintió y sin mediar palabra, le abrazó. Cedric se quedó tan sorprendido por el gesto que durante unos segundos no pudo moverse. La niña apenas le llegaba a la altura del pecho y sus brazos eran muy delgados.

Era una completa extraña y no obstante le estaba dando ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba. La situación era bastante surrealista pero Cedric no sabía que Luna Lovegood era una persona muy especial. Sin embargo, al cabo de un momento le devolvió el abrazo sin tener muy claro por qué: su cuerpo respondió solo.

Descubrió que la niña encajaba bien con él y que era tan diminuta y flacucha que podía envolverla completamente con los brazos e incluso lograría levantarla del suelo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Un leve olor a cerveza de mantequilla, pólvora y algo picante le emanaba del pelo.

El abrazo duró un par de minutos, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra ni se movió. Luego ella se apartó un poco y Cedric retiró los brazos de su alrededor. Se sentía más tranquilo y arropado que en días, como si ella hubiera absorbido todos sus nervios y le hubiera dejado a cambio una relajante paz.

Entonces la niña alargó una mano y le rozó una mejilla con la yema de los dedos, contemplándole sin pestañear.

—Lo harás muy bien —le dijo, tranquila, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que dulcificó su rostro. Después se puso de puntillas y antes de que Cedric pudiera preveer lo que iba a hacer, le besó en la boca. Fue sólo un inocente beso con los labios apretados y duró tan poco que a Cedric sólo le dio tiempo a sentirse profundamente sorprendido ante el hecho de que una desconocida le estuviera besando.

Él tenía 17 años, ella sólo 13 y hasta ese día nunca habían hablado.

Pero todo terminó con la misma naturalidad con que había empezado. La niña se retiró, le dedicó una larga mirada soñadora –soñadora, pero adulta, como si hubiera visto cosas que otros no –y se alejó después de murmurarle un suave "_Suerte_".

Cedric se quedó clavado en el sitio durante un buen rato. Luego una sonrisa incrédula se deslizó hacia sus labios.

Participar en el Toreno de los Tres Magos cada vez resultaba más sorprendente.

* * *

Lo que yo decía, viñeta tontuna. La siguiente será un George/Tonks (este rare!pairing no es invención mía, es un regalo pero me ha gustado el ship) y será un poco mejor que esta, la prometo. Igualmente agradezco reviews, aunque sea para decirme que debería darme vergüenza publicar algo así. Un besote y gracias de antemano!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	6. Cómo entrar en la familia Weasley

Como os dije, esta viñeta es un George/Tonks, pareja rara donde las haya. Me la pidieron para el dichoso meme de los besos y me resultó muy divertido escribir sobre ellos xD La pareja es crack de por sí, pero intenté hacer algo que tuviera un poco de sentido. Ya me diréis si lo conseguí!

* * *

**Cómo entrar en la familia Weasley**

—¿Escondiéndote de mi madre?

Tonks dio un respingo y se giró hacia la voz. Era George Weasley, o eso creía. El sol la cegaba y dejaba el rostro del chico a oscuras, pero Tonks reconoció esas horteras botas de piel de cocodrilo que él y su gemelo llevaban a todas partes desde que Sortilegios Weasley les iba tan bien.

—Yo… sólo tomaba el aire —murmuró ella entre dientes. Sin embargo, George (o Fred) había acertado con su comentario. Tonks había acabado huyendo del comedor de los Weasley con cualquier excusa al ver que Molly persistía con poco disimulo en sus intentos de que ella y Bill se enamoraran.

Le gustaba ir a comer a casa de los Weasley. Las veladas eran animadas, siempre había tema de conversación y Molly era una cocinera estupenda. Aunque en los últimos tiempos Tonks ya no era la parlanchina de antes, le gustaba oír a los demás hablar de todo y de nada. No soportaba el silencio. Sin embargo, se sentía abrumada por la labor de celestina de Molly Weasley.

Bill era un tío guay, tenía estilo y personalidad pero a Tonks no le interesaba (sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que ella no podría competir con una semiveela ni en un millón de años, ni aunque se transformara en una belleza de las que quitaban el hipo). A Bill tampoco le interesaba ella, así que cuando Molly se las apañaba para que se sentaran al lado a la mesa o se quedaba mirándoles con una sonrisa esperanzada en cuanto cruzaban un par de palabras (incluso aunque estás fueran _"¿Puedes pasarme la salsa?"/"Claro"_), Tonks sentía ganas de huir y esconderse bajo las mantas. Bill también se daba cuenta de la situación –era imposible no hacerlo –y bregaba con ella con una sonrisa llena de humor, porque bueno, Bill Weasley era de esas personas a las que parecía resultarles imposible enfadarse. A pesar de ello (Tonks no quería ni imaginarse cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Bill hubiera pensado que estaba colada por él) todo ese asunto la hacía sentirse incómoda, casi enferma. Quizás tuviera que ver con el hecho de que últimamente evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con los temas amorosos.

Por esa razón Tonks se encontraba en el jardín trasero de La Madriguera, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros (siempre le gustó vestir a la usanza muggle) y la mirada perdida. Salvo que ahora tenía uno de los gemelos a su lado.

—Así que mi madre quiere meterte en la familia Weasley a toda costa —George se paró a su lado e imitó su postura, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados por el sol. Una chispa de diversión le bailaba en la sonrisa torcida.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa automáticamente. Le gustaban los gemelos, le contagiaban su buen humor. Tenían algo que hacía que recordara su alocada etapa en Hogwarts o sus primeros años en la academia de aurores, cuando no había guerra, ni rastro de Lord Voldemort y creía que iba a comerse el mundo.

—Eso parece, ¿crees que sería una buena Weasley, George? —le preguntó.

La sonrisa de George se ensanchó y su mirada azul se volvió enigmática.

—Pelo rosa y sin pecas, hmmm, definitivamente encajarías.

Tonks omitió el pequeño detalle de que su pelo ya no era rosa. Estaba descolorido, como una camiseta sobre la que ha caído demasiado lejía para adivinar su color original. Sin embargo agradeció que George no hiciera ningún comentario sobre su horrible aspecto en los últimos tiempos.

—En ese caso es una pena que Bill ya esté pillado —negó con la cabeza fingiendo lamentarse.

George se giró un poco hacia ella, de modo que el sol le daba de perfil, obligándole a cerrar un ojo. Bajo esa luz su pelo rojo parecía casi naranja y las famosas pecas de los Weasley se apreciaban con nitidez como granitos de arena. Se concentraban sobre el puente de la nariz y en los pómulos marcados, para luego dispersarse por las mejillas y desaparecer a la altura de la boca.

A Tonks los pelirrojos nunca le habían atraído en especial, le parecían más bien graciosos, rara vez guapos, pero debía reconocer que al menos bajo esa luz George tenía un… _algo_. Ese tipo de _algo_ que no se puede definir pero que se nota, como cuando alguien cambia de perfume o se viste de un color que le sienta especialmente bien. Sigue siendo el mismo pero hay algo diferente, que hace verle con otros ojos.

O tal vez simplemente estaba perdiendo la cabeza, quién sabe, quizás sus poderes no era lo único que empezaba a fallarle.

—No es que Bill sea el único medio para entrar en la familia —dijo George.

Su tono era liviano, tan despreocupado como siempre, pero por un segundo, Tonks no supo si estaba bromeando o no, y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa.

Bah, era uno de los gemelos, _siempre_ estaban de broma.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Charlie tal vez?

George fingió valorar la opción durante unos segundos, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, vive demasiado lejos.

—¿Percival, entonces? —sugirió ella. Percy era tan solemne y pedante que Tonks siempre le llamaba por su nombre completo para burlarse de él.

George la miró horrorizado, le puso una mano en el hombro –ella nunca había reparado en que tenía las manos tan grandes y con pecas en los nudillos – y se acercó un poco.

—Tonks, me caes bien, en serio. Nunca te desearía a alguien como Percy, ni siquiera mi madre lo haría —había algo de amargura en su voz y Tonks se arrepintió de haberle hablado de él. Sabía que las cosas estaban muy tensas entre Percy y el resto de su familia.

—¿Fred? —añadió rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

—Sale con Angelina Johnson.

—Oh, vaya —Tonks se lamentó dramáticamente —me quedo sin opciones.

—No desesperes, yo puedo salvarte —propuso con una sonrisa lenta y enorme.

—Gracias a Merlín.

Tonks aún sonreía cuando se dio cuenta de que George Weasley ya no estaba bromeando. O eso, o pensaba llevar su broma al extremo porque no había quitado la mano de su hombro y se estaba acercando cada vez más a su rostro. La primera reacción de la joven fue apartarse, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, George ya estaba sobre sus labios. Y decididamente, aquello no era una broma.

Él no se apartó en seguida después del primer roce de labios y la señaló con los índices burlonamente diciéndole "_Ehhh, ¡te he pillado!"_, sino que le puso una mano en la nuca y empujó contra su boca. No era una presión fuerte ni ruda, pero estaba ahí, insistente y acariciadora, suave y húmeda.

Tonks pensó tantas cosas a la vez que por un momento creyó que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Desde un _"¿Qué hace? Lo último que quiero ahora es algo como esto_", pasando por un "_En realidad, debería apartarme porque soy cinco años mayor que él. Seguro que esto es ilegal, al menos para los aurores_" hasta el final "_Pues no está nada mal, qué narices_", seguido de inmediato por sus labios separándose y sus manos dirigiéndose con vida propia hacia el cuello del pelirrojo. Cuando George sintió que tenía paso libre, le coló la lengua en la boca con movimientos sinuosos y tiernos y Tonks creyó que se derretía. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, tan…tan…viva, tan contenta de estarlo, tan joven y alocada.

—¿Ton…

La voz de la señora Weasley devolvió a Tonks a la realidad. Se separó rápidamente del pelirrojo, aunque él no se molestó en quitarle las manos de encima, sino que se limitó a mirar a su madre con total tranquilidad, la cual se hallaba paralizada en la puerta trasera de La Madriguera, con la boca abierta y el nombre de su invitada a medio pronunciar.

Era obvio que Molly se sentía incómoda por lo que acababa de interrumpir, pero Tonks no se sentía incómoda, no, directamente quería que se la tragara la tierra y/o la atropellara un tren.

—Molly … —comenzó antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente nada que decirle. Un "_Me gustan los pasteles de manzana y besar a uno de tus hijos que acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad_" no era el tipo de comentario que parecía adecuado para esa situación.

—Yo…esperaré dentro —dijo la Señora Weasley con torpeza, y desapareció por la puerta a toda velocidad.

Al verla desaparecer, Tonks se deshizo de George y se cubrió la cara con las manos, abochornada.

—Oh, Merlín.

—Mira el lado bueno —dijo George con una sonrisa radiante y en absoluto avergonzada —ahora dejará de emparejarte con Bill.

Tonks se limitó a lanzar un bufido.

* * *

Cuando intenté situarles en el mismo espacio-tiempo pensé en la Orden y en la época en que Tonks iba tanto a comer a casa de los Weasley porque Molly quería juntarla con Bill. Así que me pareció divertido que George frustrara los planes de su madre a su manera xD A ver qué opináis.

Ya tengo un par de viñetitas para seguir, Luna/Dean y Remus/Tonks :) ¡Gracias por todo!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	7. Importante

Como dije, esta viñeta es un Luna/Dean con SPOILERS de **DH**, si es que alguien aún no se ha leído el libro xD

* * *

**Importante**

Hace un año, incluso sólo unos meses atrás, Dean Thomas nunca habría imaginado que acabaría besando a Luna Lovegood. Es más, nunca hubiera pensado en hacerlo. Entonces Lovegood era sólo esa chica tan excéntrica con olor a cerveza y ojos saltones que se paseaba por Hogwarts diciendo cosas sorprendentes a quien quisiera escucharla. Ahora, en ese pasaje oscuro que lleva de Cabeza de Puerco a Hogwarts, a la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort, el mismo que le obligó a huir del colegio y llevar una vida de fugitivo durante semanas, el mismo por el que Luna no llegó a su casa en Navidades y reposó en un calabozo durante meses, siente que la Ravenclaw es una de las cosas más importantes de su vida.

No importante como respirar, (_la coge suavemente por la barbilla y la mira a los ojos azules y enormes. Enormes_), ni importante como su madre o sus hermanas, _(se inclina, toma aire –valor –y le cubre los labios_), o como esconderse para continuar con vida (_los acaricia suave y despacio y puede que le tiemblen un poco las rodillas –aunque él siempre lo negará -)._ Más bien importante como una razón para sentirse alegre a pesar de despertarse lejos de su casa día tras día (_Luna se envara y se queda quieta, los ojos muy abiertos, dejándose hacer_), a pesar de vivir encerrado en Shell Cottage (_separa los labios un poquito y la caricia se vuelve tibia y húmeda lentamente_), a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra (_entonces ella se pone de puntillas, con las manos apretadas, y le devuelve un beso, sin cerrar los ojos_).

Importante como las cosas que hacía en la escuela, como no acostarse nunca antes de media noche (_Dean le atrapa los labios entre los suyos con cuidado y sin soltarle la barbilla, le pone una mano en la cintura, sujetándola sin fuerza. Sólo contacto_), apostar con Seamus quién de los dos podía beberse una cerveza de mantequilla más rápido (_Luna le rodea un hombro con los dedos, apretándose torpe y curiosamente contra su boca, de modo que le aplasta los labios contra los dientes y casi le hace daño, pero él no se queja_) o salir de Zonko con los bolsillos llenos de chucherías en lugar de dinero (_Uno de los dos suspira, ninguno sabe quién, y se separan poco a poco_).

De modo que olvida la guerra por ese momento, sólo por ese momento, antes de volver a la realidad, (_Dean abre los ojos, ella nunca los ha cerrado)._

—Es la primera vez que un chico me besa —dice Luna, con su vocecita de hada somnolienta. Y Dean sonríe. No se trata de sentir un arcaico orgullo masculino por ser el primer en haber tocado esos labios. Es porque Luna no es de esas chicas que atesorara su primer beso como algo especial, como algo que recordar. Porque ella no lo dice con vergüenza o emoción, sólo como apunte, como ese tipo de cosas que ninguna otra persona consideraría necesario decir, pero ella sí. Como si hubiera dicho que era la primera vez que veía un Blibering volador o que visitaba Irlanda.

Porque para Luna ese beso no es importante por ser el primero, porque se suponga que ha de ser especial. Es importante porque se lo ha dado él. Importante como acercarse al riachuelo que hay junto a su casa a pescar Plimpies de agua dulce, importante como ayudar a su padre a recrear la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw o importante como leer _El Quisquilloso_ del revés.

Y eso que hace un año, incluso unos meses atrás, Luna Lovegood nunca habría imaginado que acabaría besando a Dean Thomas. Es más, nunca había pensando en hacerlo. Entonces Thomas era sólo ese Gryffindor altísimo, tranquilo y observador, que solía dibujar en cualquier pedazo de pergamino que encontrara o en cualquier rincón.

Ahora, en ese pasaje oscuro que lleva de Cabeza de Puerco a Hogwarts, a la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort, el mismo que por el que no volvió a casa en Navidades y por el que reposó en un calabozo durante meses, el mismo que obligó a Dean a huir del colegio y llevar una vida de fugitivo durante semanas, siente que el Gryffindor es una del las cosas más importantes de su vida.

De modo que olvida la guerra por ese momento, sólo por ese momento, antes de volver a la realidad _(Luna se pone de puntillas, le posa las manos en los hombros y le vuelve a besar)._

(_Y esta vez, cierra los ojos_).

* * *

Es tan breve que no hay mucho más que decir. Es una pena que al final Rowling no hiciera esta pareja cannon porque en DH vi muchos detalles que me convencieron de que harían una pareja genial. Aunque bueno, a mi me encanta el Luna/Mundo así que qué voy a decir. A ver qué os ha parecido.

La siguiente viñeta será un Remus/Tonks un poco más larga y un Katie Bell/Cedric Diggory que es casi un oneshoot.

Muchisimas gracias por leer, mis agradecimientos especiales para _Michelle Lupin_, _Popis _y _LiRose Multicolor_, que como firman en anónimo, no les pude responder personalmente.

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	8. Ases de corazones

Esta viñeta es un Remus/Tonks, escrito para Biank Radcliffe, la mayor fan del Remus/Tonks que conozco :) Ojalá os guste!

* * *

**Ases de corazones**

—Yo iré con Lupin.

—Bien, cuando terminéis la guardia, que uno de los dos se pase a dar el informe —dice OjoLoco.

Tú cierras los ojos y te sientes más viejo que nunca, como si el peso del mundo entero descansara sobre tus hombros, al saber que Tonks irá contigo. Otra vez. Al principio os asignaban guardias o pequeñas misiones de vigilancia y/o reconocimiento juntos al azar. Después, de alguna manera, las parejas o grupos establecidos sin ningún criterio específico, empezaron a repetirse. Ahora, ella se ofrece directamente voluntaria para acompañarte.

Una parte de ti, pequeña, mutilada, se alegra rabiosamente porque disfruta de cada momento en el que ella esté cerca. Aunque no habléis, aunque ni siquiera os miréis. A esa parte le basta con sentir su presencia, escuchar su voz o el simple rumor de sus pasos ligeros.

La otra, el resto de ti, se indigna, avinagrada, sabiendo que esos momentos juntos te pasaran factura. Una losa de culpabilidad y tormento más para tu tejado. Porque estar con ella te duele. No como un puñetazo en el estomago o como un _Cruciatus_, duele de otra manera. Flojo pero constante, como si un bichito se te hubiera colado dentro y te royera poco a poco el corazón. Un parpadeo, un latido ininterrumpido (_bum, bum_) en medio del pecho, enviando leves pulsaciones de dolor a todo el cuerpo. Contaminándote la sangre, que se acumula en tu cabeza hasta que te cuesta pensar. _Qué haces_, bombea el latido, _no tienes derecho a esto. Ella está fuera de tu alcance_, insiste, _no te mereces a nadie, menos a alguien así. No le arruines la vida por tu egoísmo,_ susurra fríamente. Y Remus se lleva las manos a la cabeza y aprieta con fuerza intentando acallar la voz, pero no puede porque aunque sea suya no la puede controlar.

Tampoco puede controlar a Tonks, no puede decirle que se busque otro compañero, ya no, porque apenas se atreve a hablarle. Así que en silencio, Tonks enérgica, Remus decaído, abandonan Grimmauld Place número 13 y se aparecen en las proximidades de la casa del mago o la bruja amenazado/a en cuestión. En esa ocasión, deben hacer guardia en un apartamento alterado mágicamente, contiguo al de su protegido. Es un rincón pequeño y pintado de rosa suave (no como el del cabello de Tonks), decorado con muebles oscuros (casi tan oscuros como sus ojos). Remus se sienta en un sillón, junto a la ventana, y Tonks pasea distraída por el lugar. Sus pasos son rápidos y a veces torpes, cruza los brazos y hace un mohín con la boca, como siempre que está pensando en algo que la disgusta o a lo que no encuentra solución. Remus la mira de reojo, sólo cuando sabe que es seguro, sólo cuando tiene la certeza de que ella no le ve. Un vistazo rápido para inundarse de ella y después retirarse a un lugar seguro, donde rumiar lo que ha visto.

Tonks también le mira, pero sin disimulo. Lo hace abiertamente, le clava los ojos hasta que Remus siente el peso invisible de su mirada trepándole por el rostro, y se tensa, deseando que el escrutinio termine, la dulce tortura que le va a matar.

Ese día en particular, Tonks le mira mucho, largamente, penetrante, y de repente parece enfadada. Resopla cada vez que su errático caminar la lleva cerca de él, para hacerse notar, como si esperara que Remus le dijera algo.

Él gira la varita entre los dedos despacito y se mira las rodillas, como si estuviera concentrado en algo, como si no la notara cerca, hasta que Tonks ya no puede aguantarlo más.

—¿Piensas hablarme en algún momento? —le espeta.

Remus levanta la mirada sorprendido y la posa sobre ella, desconcertado pero también aliviado. Ahora tiene una excusa para poder mirarla, sin que nadie encuentre nada sospechoso en ello.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Por qué ya nunca te diriges a mí? —pregunta Tonks, y a Remus le da la sensación de que su voz suena rota, casi casi como si fuera a llorar. El corazón le late dolorosamente ante esa perspectiva —Antes hablábamos, hablábamos durante horas y ahora nada, eres capaz de pasar horas conmigo sin dirigirme la palabra.

_Antes no estaba enamorado de ti_, quiere decirle. Desea hacerlo con tantas ansías que sus labios casi se mueven solos. Para frustrar ese impulso se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana, que le ofrece la excusa ideal para darle la espalda a la mujer que ama.

—No tiene importancia —asegura, bajito, con apenas un hilo de voz. ¿Qué se supone que le debe decir? ¿Cómo puede justificarse sin confesar lo que siente?

—Pues yo creo que sí.

De pronto la voz de Tonks le suena cerca, muy cerca, y como acto reflejo, Remus se vuelve hacia ella. Está justo frente a él, tan pegada, que cuando se gira casi se rozan la nariz. Pasa un segundo, intenso, paralizado, como si un volcán estuviera acumulando toda su energía para ponerse en erupción. Un segundo en que se miran y contienen la respiración. En el que piensan, sienten y saben lo que va a suceder.

Entonces, cuando la burbuja estalla con un insonoro _'ploc'_, el volcán escupe su lava en la boca de Remus cuando Tonks le coge el rostro entre las manos y le besa. Le aprieta la boca con sus labios, ansiosa, y se estrecha contra él. Pasea la lengua por la línea de su boca, insistiendo, buscando, hasta que Remus no puede aguantarlo más y la deja entrar. Tonks le introduce la lengua en la boca y busca la suya, frenética, para envolverla en un beso que es como un tornado. No deja nada a su paso y cuando Remus le responde, cuando le devuelve la caricia y la agarra con ansiedad por las caderas, Tonks suspira en su boca, a medias gemido, a medias sollozo, y los dos saben que no hay vuelta atrás.

Han puesto sus cartas sobre la mesa, allí, en ese apartamento creado por arte de magia para su misión. Allí, en medio de una noche de vigilancia que precede a la guerra.

Allí, la luz de las farolas se cuela por la ventana y les ilumina.

_Pareja de ases de corazones._

_

* * *

_Y aquí está_. _Soy incapaz de escribirRemus/Tonks sin que sea angst, para mí son la pareja más angst de Harry Potter y tengo la cabeza llena de escenas perdidas de ellos en las que Remus intenta negar lo que siente pero Tonks no le deja :) Ojalá os haya gustado. La siguiente será el Katie/Cedric que es de momento todo lo que tengo. He escrito un Katie/Draco pero es demasiado largo asi que lo subiré como oneshoot independiente. Muchisimas gracias por leer mis viñetitas, aunque a veces sean de las parejas más extrañas!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	9. Por la emoción del partido

Esta viñeta es un Katie Bell/Cedric Diggory situada en los mundiales de quidditch del cuarto libro.

* * *

**Por la emoción del partido**

Bien: la cosa fue así. Katie Bell estaba en el mundial de quidditch con su padre (su madre no había querido ir) y después de varias semanas de drama ininterrumpido, explotación inhumana de la lechuza familiar y unas tres toneladas y media de helados de todos los sabores, resulta que volvió a ver a Oliver Wood. Sí, todo lo anterior fue causado por él, o mejor dicho, fue causado por su marcha de Hogwarts, lo cual vino a significar algo parecido al fin del mundo y sobre todo, la resignación por parte de Katie a no verle en mucho, mucho tiempo. Se suponía que debería estar contenta por habérselo encontrado en la zona de acampada y no la malinterpretéis, lo estaba, e incluso se sintió ligeramente mareada después del abrazo que él le dio al explicarle que había entrado a la reserva del Puddlemere United. Pero la burbuja de oxígeno que se formó en su pecho a velocidad vertiginosa, explotó con la misma rapidez. Porque de pronto, apareció una chica junto a ellos, bastante guapa y unos años mayor que Katie. Oliver le explicó que era "una amiga de la familia", pero la cara de la joven en cuestión gritaba que "_NO era una amiga de la familia_", y a Katie, el rictus de su boca y la frialdad amenazante de su mirada también le sonaron a _"Esfúmate, niñita, Oliver Wood es mío_". La no-amiga de la familia, enlazó su brazo con el de Oliver con un movimiento que a Katie se le pareció demasiado a una llave de karate de las películas muggles y le susurró algo en voz baja para que ella no lo pudiera oír. Luego él se disculpó, deseó que volvieran a verse y se marchó con la joven karateka.

Por eso, por un lado Katie estaba contenta y bastante proclive a ponerse a deshojar margaritas (si es que ella quisiera hacer algo tan estúpido) y por otro necesitaba una dosis inmediata de helado de vainilla con trocitos de galleta de chocolate para no hundirse en la miseria.

No había margaritas en la zona de acampada (como mucho tréboles) y tampoco ningún puesto de helado a la vista, así que Katie regresó a su tienda, más desanimada de lo que había salido. Sin embargo, su plan de tener un poco de tranquilidad se fue al garete cuando se percató de que su padre tenía compañía. Dentro de la tienda había dos hombres. Al adulto, Katie no lo conocía, pero no le resultó difícil adivinar quién era al ver al chico que había a su lado. Cedric Diggory, el capitán de Hufflepuff. El _guapo_ capitán de Hufflepuff. El _guapo_, _callado_ y _sexy_ capitán de Hufflepuff. En su tienda.

Katie pensó que su día parecía mejorar.

—Hola _Pajarito_, pasa, pasa —la saludó su padre.

O tal vez no.

—Papá —masculló, sintiéndose enrojecer. Cedric Diggory la miró con expresión amable, pero a Katie no se le escapó que una de las comisuras de su boca se arqueó hacia arriba en una sonrisa contenida.

Sólo era una niña, ¿vale? Tenía cuatro años y le dio por fingir durante dos semanas que era un pájaro, de hecho sólo respondía si la llamaban "_pajarito_" y se empeñaba ir a todas partes piando y agitando los brazos como si fueran alas. Hacía mucho de aquello, pero desde entonces su padre la llamaba "_pajarito_" en la intimidad. Esa era la clave: en-la-intimidad. No delante de un desconocido y uno de los chicos más guapos de toda la escuela.

—Oh, no seas tímida —su padre desechó su pudor con un ademán y le hizo señas para que se acercara —Mira quiénes han venido a vernos. Este es Amos Diggory, y él es su hijo Cedric, pero ya le conoces.

Katie asintió con timidez y se sentó junto a su padre. Diggory hijo le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y ella tomó nota mental de escribirle una larga carta a Alicia para contárselo en cuanto los invitados se fueran. Siguió una conversación extraña, sostenida principalmente por el Señor Bell y el Señor Diggory, de la que sus hijos participaron muy escasamente (a veces Amos le preguntaba algo a Katie, pero su padre respondía por ella, y viceversa), hasta que de alguna manera decidieron que debían visitar sin falta a un tal Richardson que no estaba muy lejos de allí y al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veían. Katie se dio cuenta que, por la expresión de Cedric, él tampoco tenía ni idea de quién era Richardson y como sus risueños padres, emocionados por la perspectiva del reencuentro con su querido amigo, no les incluyeron en sus planes de visita, acabaron quedándose solos en la tienda.

Se produjo un incómodo instante de silencio entre ellos. Luego Katie se atrevió a mirarle. Probablemente nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos en el mismo lugar y desde luego, no tan cerca, si no se contaban sus encuentros en el campo de quidditch. Así que aunque sus padres les habían dejado a solas como si fueran amigos de infancia, apenas se conocían.

—Felicidades —dijo Cedric de pronto.

—¿Cómo?

—Por la copa de Quidditch —explicó él con una sonrisa franca —Jugasteis muy bien, os lo merecíais.

Y luego los gemelos decían que no sabía juntar dos palabras. Era un chico tan amable…

Hablaron un rato sobre la liga escolar, sobre el Mundial y sobre las Hollyhead Harpies, que resultó ser el equipo favorito de ambos, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, sus padres ya habían regresado a la tienda de campaña.

Después de ese día volvieron a verse a menudo, dado sus padres eran muy amigos y se reunían casi todos los días. Además, descubrieron que tenían asientos conjuntos en las gradas (_"Claro, Pajarito, ¿quién crees que nos consiguió las entradas? ¡Mi querido Amos!"_) por lo que vieron los partidos juntos. Todo tuvo lugar en el partido de Irlanda contra Bulgaria. Evidentemente, los Diggory y los Bell estaban con sus vecinos irlandeses, lo que su padre demostraba luciendo un horrible y enorme sombrero de copa plagado de tréboles parlanchines. Como sus cuatro asientos estaban seguidos, sus padres se colocaron juntos y dejaron a sus hijos a su aire. "A su aire" viene a significar que no les hicieron ni puñetero caso en todo el partido y que se dedicaron a comentar cada jugada entre ellos, así que Katie y Cedric hicieron lo propio.

Katie había avanzado bastante en su relación con él, y ya no se sentía incómoda ni tímida, sólo un poco alterada por sus ojos grises y su sonrisa sin mácula. Cedric era una compañía muy agradable: era amable, educado y siempre tenía tema de conversación. Incluso un día en que se toparon con Wood y su no-novia karateka, la cual obsequió a Katie con unas cuantas miradas secas acompañadas de comentarios malintencionados, Cedric le pasó un brazo por el hombro con ademán protector. En definitiva, Katie le estaba muy agradecida por librarla del abandono al que la sometía su padre y por distraerla tanto que no sintió necesidad de atiborrarse de helado ni una sola vez al pensar en Wood.

Así que ahí estaban, en la final del mundial de quidditch con asientos próximos a la tribuna y los dos mejores equipos del mundo volando ante sus ojos. No ocurrió nada reseñable durante el partido, eso vino después. Concretamente en la celebración, cuando, con Irlanda ganando por 160 puntos a Bulgaria, Krum salvó el honor de su equipo cogiendo la snitch. Fue una victoria extraña (ganaron, a pesar de no haber cogido la snitch) pero una victoria al fin y al cabo y como tal la celebraron. Katie se puso a saltar y buscó a su padre para darle un abrazo, pero el Señor Bell estaba muy ocupado realizando un bochornoso baile con Amos Diggory, así que sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre Cedric. Él se tambaleó un instante pero le devolvió el abrazo prontamente y los dos saltaron dando tumbos de aquí para allá y golpeándose contra los asientos y con la gente sin preocuparse de nada. Al final se separaron un poco, sin dejar de sonreír y gritar de júbilo, y de la misma manera entusiasta y espontánea, de pronto Cedric le cogió el rostro entre las manos y le plantó un beso en los labios. Duró unos cinco segundos, pero los dos dejaron de saltar desordenadamente en al acto. Katie estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera cerró los ojos y entonces Cedric se apartó y todo se volvió violento e incómodo.

El padre de Katie, que evidentemente se lo había perdido, eligió ese momento para abrazar a su hija por la espalda y obligarla a reanudar su baile de saltitos y botes, y de alguna manera se la pasó a Amos Diggory como si de un fardo se tratara, el cual también la abrazó de pura alegría, para después soltarla y abrazarse a otro desconocido. Así que de pronto Katie, desorientada y manoseada, se vio a unos cuantos metros de Cedric, el cual desapareció bajo el efusivo abrazo de un señor al que ella no había visto en su vida.

Decidió entonces que ese era un buen momento para huir, tranquilizarse y no hacer un desierto de un grano de arena (había sido sólo un beso tonto, sin ningún tipo de significado. No debía emocionarse), pero salir de un estadio abarrotado de gente eufórica y cabreada resultó bastante complicado y por el camino acabó saltando abrazada a un par de desconocidos o maldiciendo y lamentándose con otros.

Cuando al fin se vio fuera, Katie corrió hacia su tienda sin mirar a nadie a la cara (no le apetecía abrazar a más extraños, ni tampoco soltar palabrotas con ellos) y no se detuvo hasta estar dentro. Se repitió a sí misma que estaba calmada y que ese escueto beso no tenía la más mínima importancia, pero cuando vio a Cedric entrar en la tienda de campaña casi tiró al suelo el vaso de té que se había preparado.

—Oh, hola, no te había visto —dijo, intentando aparentar serenidad. Posó la taza sobre una mesa por si acaso, al ver que Cedric se acercaba.

—Katie, deberíamos hablar de lo de antes —propuso él con voz suave, deteniéndose a apenas un paso de ella. Katie cerró los ojos un instante, lamentándose interiormente. ¿No se suponía que los chicos le tenían fobia a ese tipo de conversaciones? ¿Por qué tenía que haber ido a dar ella con el único que afrontaba esas cosas?

De cualquier modo, sonrió y trató de parecer relajada.

—Oh, eso. No te preocupes, sé que sólo fue la emoción del partido —e hizo un gesto forzado, como para restarle importancia.

Cedric se quedó serio unos instantes, pero después esbozó una sonrisa lenta y traviesa que dio al traste con la esforzada serenidad de Katie. Incómoda, la joven abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa con tal de aligerar el ambiente, pero Cedric la acalló con sus labios. Y esta vez no fue un beso de celebración, corto y espontáneo, sino algo más íntimo y también más tierno. Duró más, y esta vez Katie cerró los ojos y le respondió tímidamente. Cuando se separaron, Cedric volvía a tener esa sonrisa pícara que ella no hubiera esperado de un Hufflepuff.

—Y este, ¿también crees que ha sido por la emoción del partido? —preguntó.

—No estoy segura. La emoción de un partido como este bien dura dos besos —repuso ella.

—Veamos si dura tres —propuso Cedric. Y volvió a besarla.

* * *

Viñeta tontuna y ligera con dos de mis personajes favoritos de la saga. Fue muy divertido escribirla, empecé y el resto salió solo. A ver qué os parece :)

La siguiente será un Regulus/Lily (rare!pairing absolutamente) y de momento no tengo más escritas. Muchisimas gracias por leer!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	10. La fruta prohibida

Esta viñeta es un _Regulus Black/Lily Evans_, como avisé. Lo mejor que puedo decir de ella es que es corta, muy corta, poco más de 600 palabras. Un experimento extraño y decididamente fallido xD

* * *

_**La fruta prohibida**_

Ella se gira sorprendida al oír que la llamas. Te mira y separa los labios para pronunciar tu nombre, pero no se lo permites. No quieres que te recuerde quién eres y todo lo que te aleja de ella. Así que simplemente te acercas, recorres la breve distancia que os separa. Son sólo unos metros de piedra que siempre se han alzado como murallas inexpugnables, fortificaciones infinitas, laberintos castigados con magia. Paredes pintadas con secreto, reforzadas con todas las razones por las que no deberías quererla.

Hasta ahora eso te ha mantenido en tu puesto, silencioso, vigilante. Envuelto en el manto de las obligaciones, con la máscara lo que se supone que debes ser. Cabeza alta, hombros rectos y miradas furtivas en un rostro cincelado de apariencias. Pero ya no puedes más porque ella, pelirroja y sangre sucia, se va a marchar para siempre de tu vida.

Has intentando no quererla, lo has hecho, pero no lo has podido evitar. Te odias y la odias a ella por ponerte en esa situación. Odias al estúpido de James Potter que nunca la merecerá e incluso odias a Sirius, a Sirius Black porque él es libre de caminar junto a ella y hacerla sonreír.

Pero ese odio, no hace más que alimentar tu oculta pasión, que se infecta como una herida en contacto con la suciedad. Por eso, ese día, vuestro último día, decides que todo da igual y que no dejarás que se vaya así.

Ya estás frente a ella y Lily te mira con sus ojos verdes, tan verdes, bien abiertos. Parece desconcertada y por un momento saboreas el titubeo en sus labios llenos. Buscas las palabras interiormente, meditas sobre lo que deberías decirle, pero descubres no hay manera de expresar lo que sientes. Es entonces cuando decides besarla. Es una idea temeraria que apenas pasa por tu cerebro antes de que la ejecutes, tú, Regulus Black, famoso por ser concienzudo y racional. Te asombra la facilidad con la que tu cuerpo obedece, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento, como si hubiera sido creado para eso. Te posas sobre sus labios y te mantienes quieto un segundo, ella ha dejado de respirar. Envalentonado, presionas su boca con la tuya y cierras los ojos para paladear el placer de sentir sus suave y cálidos labios. Tus manos se mueven solas hacia la cintura de Lily y la agarras flojito, pero con posesividad. Querrías que fuera para ti, pero sabes bien que tu maldición es desear justo a la persona que menos puedes tener.

Entonces ella reacciona y mueve los labios, no sabes si para cerrarlos tercamente o para responderte, porque justo en ese momento te apartas. Quieres guardar eso, ese momento, así, impecable, sin que la sombra de Potter, de los Black o de Slytherin lo emponzoñe.

Ves sus ojos sorprendidos de nuevo sobre ti y retiras las manos de su cintura. Las cierras en puño, sin decir nada. Es evidente que Lily quiere hablar, pero probablemente no sabe qué decir.

No importa porque ya has obtenido todo cuanto podías anhelar. Esbozas una sonrisa lenta y torcida, torcida como tú, y sin mediar palabra te das media vuelta y te vas.

Y piensas en que Lily Evans no sabe a podrido ni a suciedad. Sabe a dulzura y a fruta, a fruta prohibida.

Como en la superstición muggle, has comido el fruto del único árbol que no podías probar, y por eso, mientras te hundes en las aguas oscuras y profundas y los brazos de los inferis te atraen hasta el fondo como crueles cantos de sirena, sabes que has sido expulsado del jardín del Edén.

No te importa. Cierras los ojos en la total oscuridad y dejas escapar tus últimas reservas de oxígeno, recreando en tu lengua el sabor de Lily.

Lo último que piensas antes de caer en el anonimato de los héroes olvidados, es que, a pesar de todo, mereció la pena probar sus labios.

* * *

Sé que es terrible, pero es lo poco que logré escribir es casi dos meses a fuerza de obligar a las musas a palos. No tengo escrita ninguña viñeta más aunque debo un Alice L/Sirius B y un Daphnee G/Adrian Pucey, asi que supongo que una de las dos será la siguiente para cuando me vuelvan las musas. Se admiten sugerencias por si algo estimula mi inspiración que esta más que muerta como ya digo. Besitos y gracias por vuestra paciencia :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	11. She believes in me

Este fic es un **Harry/Hermione**, una viñetita escrita para el _Amigo invisible de Adhara Phoenix _como regalo para **Lauranio **y **Mileya**. Contiene spoilers de DH, si es que hay alguien que aún no lo ha leído :P

* * *

**She believes in me**

Cuando despertó, Harry aún sentía el calor de la mano de Hermione cosquilleándole en la palma. Un calor que le entró por la punta de los dedos, le subió por el brazo y se arremolinó, como un gato perezoso haciéndose una bola, alrededor de su corazón. Lo primero que recordó al abrir los ojos, dolorido, después de que Nagini le atacara en casa de Bathilda, no fue la voraz boca de la serpiente abriéndose sobre él, ni el descubrimiento de la tumba de Peverell.

Fue Hermione, su mano en la suya, su brazo rodeándole la cintura, su figura cubierta por abrigo y bufanda, llenando ella sola, pequeña y silenciosa, el cementerio donde estaban sus padres.

Harry se había preguntado muchas veces por la tumba de sus padres. Cómo sería, qué pondría en las lápidas, qué sentiría al verlas. Siempre se imaginó solo, de pie, frente a las losas de piedra. Nunca supuso que habría alguien a su lado, sosteniéndole calladamente. Nunca pensó que no le importaría que le vieran llorar por Lily y James.

Quizás, tiempo atrás, si hubiera pensando en compartir ese momento con alguien, a su mente habría acudido Ron. Pero ahora, después del miedo, las pérdidas, los meses de soledad compartida cambiando semana tras semana de lugar, tenía que ser Hermione.

Recordaba el día en que Ron se fue, en que su promesa de "_Allí donde vayas, Hermione y yo te acompañaremos_" se había escindido. No había sido un corte limpio, había sido irregular, con bordes afilados y difícil de curar.

Recordaba también cómo Hermione había salido corriendo detrás de él, llamándole a gritos, y el miedo que había sentido temiendo que ella se fuera con Ron también. El miedo que penetró en el dolor y el despecho porque su mejor amigo no confiara en él.

Pero recordaba, especialmente, la cara de Hermione cuando regresó, tan vacía de expresión, tan silenciosa, como si le hubieran robado el alma y funcionara con la reserva de emergencia. Las noches llorando calladamente para que Harry no la oyera, su expresión triste, constante y dolorosa, y las ganas que él sentía de rodearla con sus brazos y apagar su pena. Pero sobre todo_, sobre todo_, recordaba el alivio, el alivio amargo y egoísta que sentía antes de dormirse con la banda sonora del llanto de Hermione, al pensar que ella se había quedado con él. Que no le había dejado, que al menos Hermione Granger, mandona, responsable y ante todo fiel, confiaba en él.

Y eso, no la profecía, no el deseo de venganza, no la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo mágico porque sólo podía hacerlo él, era lo que mantenía a Harry en pie y luchando, dando tumbos quizás, pero siempre hacia delante, cada día un paso más hacia su meta.

Por eso cuando Hermione se le acercó, asustada y preocupada y le explicó atropelladamente, acariciándole el pelo con manos temblorosas, lo que había pasado en casa de Bathilda Bagshot y que su varita estaba rota, Harry apenas la escuchó, apenas procesó la información.

Hermione se calló unos instantes y le miró fijamente, esperando que Harry dijera algo. Pero él acababa de comprender –tiernos ojos marrones y manos cálidas sobre él –igual que en su día comprendió que debía dejar a Ginny, Hogwarts y todo lo que había sido su vida para cumplir su misión, que Hermione no era una hermana para él. Y ni siquiera se sintió sorprendido, porque de algún modo era algo que siempre había estado ahí, escondido en un rincón de su mente como un recuerdo olvidado, que se había hecho consciente cuando encontró el camino adecuado para llegar a él.

La miró fijamente y ella le miró a él, inquieta, pestañeando apresuradamente, sin querer, y Harry supo lo que debía hacer.

Hermione separó los labios, seguramente para preocuparse por su salud mental, pero Harry los cubrió con los suyos y no hubo dudas, ni torpezas, ni nervios, tan sólo un impulso sordo que nacía en lo profundo de su pecho y que le guiaba ciegamente como litros de poción Felix Felicis. Ella titubeó, intentó retroceder inicialmente sorprendida, pero Harry le rozó el cuello con los dedos, deslizando la mano hasta su nuca y Hermione se quedó quieta, como una estatua de sal, dejándose hacer.

Todo fue lento, extrañamente contenido y a la vez fluido como si los dos tuvieran miedo de dejarse ir y cruzar un umbral sobre el que hacían equilibrios desde siempre, sin siquiera ser conscientes. Estancado, pero eterno, hasta que ella, con un suspiro hondo, separó los labios y su mano, cálida y temblorosa le tocó la cicatriz antes de perderse en su pelo. Entonces Harry le coló, trémulo, la lengua en la boca y cuando rozó la de ella, caliente y húmeda, y suave como una pluma haciéndole cosquillas sobre la piel, presintió con claridad si tenía Hermione a su lado, vencería a Lord Voldemort.

Entendió que ningún héroe llegaba solo a su destino, comprendió que no era nadie si no tenía quien creyera en él. Y supo que, aunque quizás fuera su nombre el que se recordaría y se escribiría en mil libros, la batalla, la batalla crucial con la oscuridad que lidiaba día a día, la habría ganado gracias a Hermione.

La heroína en las sombras que siempre confió en él.

* * *

En realidad lo escribí hace tiempo ya, pero la página no me dejó subirlo en una buena temporada. Tiene un estilo un poco extraño porque no quería que se notara que la que escribía era yo (ya digo, era un amigo invisible y la gracia era dar las sorpresa al desvelar tu identidad xD) pero bueno, esto es lo que hay. No soy fan de la pareja pero lo cierto es que DH fue mucho más Harry/Hermione que Ron/Hermione y en las películas sólo hace falta que les pongan a hacer hijos... (estos Yates y Kloves...). En fin, que, como siempre, si alguien lo ha leído, agradecería mucho conocer vuestra opinión :)

Gracias de antemano!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	12. Lo que no está en los libros

Esta viñeta es un **Ron/Hermione** escrito para Nathy2691 que le prometí hace más de un año y que sólo hoy he sido capaz de terminar (cuando lo empecé hace varios meses T.T). Llevo unos cinco meses sin escribir ningún fanfic, mis musas se están tomando un año sabático y yo hago lo que puedo sin ellas, así que, siento que no esté a la altura, Nathy. Te mereces al mejor por ser una lectora tan fiel y considerada conmigo. Muchas gracias por todo, ojalá te guste :)

* * *

**Lo que no está en los libros **

_(Para Nathy2691)_

Desde muy temprana edad, Hermione aprendió que todo, absolutamente todo lo que merecía la pena saber estaba oculto entre las páginas de algún libro. Cuando tenía sólo dos años jugaba con los libros que había en su casa. Apenas sabía formular frases de más cuatro palabras, pero Hermione pasaba las hojas con torpeza (alguna vez, sin querer, las rasgaba y entonces se echaba a llorar, desolada) y fingía leer, paseando su manita sobre los montones de letras como si a base de tocarlas pudiera arrancarles su significado. Si su padre, con una sonrisa en los ojos, le preguntaba qué ponía, ella fruncía el ceño durante unos segundos y respondía con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

Aprendió a leer cuando en el colegio aún estaban enseñándole las vocales. Aprendió gracias al cuento de _Charlie y la Fábrica de chocolate_ que su madre le leía todas las noches. Se lo aprendió de memoria con cuatro años y con cinco, observando con concentración las letras que se enlazaban unas con otras, algo hizo clic en su revoltosa cabeza y descubrió la magia que encerraban las palabras.

Desde entonces, Hermione leyó todos los libros que cayeron en sus manos. Todos los que había en su casa, todos los que encontró en el cole y que devora durante los recreos mientras el resto de niños y niñas de su edad jugaban, todos lo que le prestaron en la biblioteca de su barrio. Cualquier cosa sobre la que quisiera saber estaba allí, no importaba que fuera historia, astronomía o fantasía.

Cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts, poco después de que la sensación de vértigo se hubiera atenuado en su estómago, Hermione pensó que la magia le abría un mundo nuevo de posibilidades. Cientos de miles de libros mágicos que podría leer, campos de conocimiento completamente nuevos.

Cuando empezó en Hogwarts, Hermione pensaba que todo lo que merecía le pena aprender estaba en un libro, no como esa tontería de las clases de vuelo. Pero más adelante, durante sus seis años en la escuela mágica, en el año que duró la guerra, descubrió que las cosas que realmente merecía la pena saber no podían aprenderse de un libro.

Porque Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, le enseñó lo que era la amistad. La de verdad, de esa sobre las que se escriben historias épicas y grandes epopeyas que hacían a Hermione llorar porque desearían poder tener algo así.

Porque Ronald Weasley, pelirrojo y con pantalones que le quedaban demasiado cortos, le enseñó lo que eran los escalofríos de emoción cuando sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente y las miradas de soslayo cuando el otro no te veía. Le enseñó lo que era tener el rostro de alguien pegado bajo los párpados, la ridícula felicidad que producía una sonrisa y lo mucho que se podía llegar a querer a alguien.

Le enseñó lo que era el dolor, la separación, el sentirse dividida en dos cuando se peleó con Harry y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque, ignorando los gritos angustiados de Hermione.

Le enseñó lo que era el rencor cuando reapareció en la vieja tienda de campaña en la que ella y Harry pasaron meses de soledad y desesperación, con una sonrisa vacilante y los brazos temblorosos tendidos hacia ella, ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Le enseñó lo que era perdonar, cuando Hermione se fingía dormida con obstinación mientras Ron, desde la litera de abajo, le susurraba cuánto sentía haberse ido y cómo la había echado de menos.

Le enseñó que su primer beso, el de los dos, jamás había sido escrito en ningún libro romántico, jamás reflejado en ninguna poesía de amor, no así, con huesos desnudos bajo los pies y manos cubiertas de polvo aferrándose a la piel, con labios cuarteados pero nunca temblorosos apretándose, con la mirada resignada y quizás un poco exasperada de Harry sobre ellos porque habían esperado siete años para besarse en el momento y el lugar más equivocado.

Le enseñó que a pesar del nudo de lágrimas en la garganta por todos los caídos, a pesar del dolor sordo en el pecho y la sensación de debilidad aflojando cada uno de sus músculos, quería estar ahí para apoyar a Ron.

Le enseñó que, en medio del caos, las pérdidas, los murmullos sobre la muerte de Voldemort y los aurores inundado el lugar, en medio de alumnos pálidos, profesores heridos y mortífagos amordazados, su corazón era como una brújula apuntando al norte, apuntando a Ron.

Le enseñó que no hacía falta decir nada, cuando apareció a su lado y él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la apretó contra su pecho, la lana del jersey marca Weasley picándole en la mejilla y los latidos de su corazón derrotado retumbándole en el oído, velando el cuerpo de su hermano Fred.

Y sobre todo, Ronald Weasley le enseñó lo que no está en los libros.

* * *

No soy muy fan del Ron/Hermione pero tengo muchas ganas de ver DH y tengo curiosidad por sus escenas. Aunque no me gusten especialmente, me parece que tienen una historia muy bonita y no me convenció del todo cómo la concluyó Rowling, pero me gusta pensar que Ron le enseñó muchas cosas a Hermione, cosas que no se pueden aprender de un libro :)

Gracias de antemano por leer esta viñeta :) Si os animáis a opinar, os pongo un piso en la playa.

Con mucho cariño,

**Dry**.


	13. Mientras tanto

Esta viñeta es un Harry/Hermione inspirado en cierta escena de**_ Deathly Hallows Part II_** (la película, vamos). Es la respuesta a una petición de **Mileya** en el Meme "_Varitas Fuera_" del livejournal :)

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

Hermione le había dicho una vez que tenía _la variedad emocional de una cucharilla de té, Ron_ y en su anterior cumpleaños, Fred y George, en un alarde de sutileza, le habían regalado un libro para aprender a descifrar a las mujeres. Ron era consciente de que nunca se le había dado muy bien eso de identificar, interpretar y analizar sentimientos, ni ajenos ni propios.

No era una persona que le diera vueltas a las cosas: o quería algo o no lo quería, sencillamente lo sabía. Quizás por eso pensaba que el resto del mundo funcionaba de la misma manera: incluso Harry y Hermione, dos de las personas que mejor conocía en el mundo.

Pero a lo largo de ese año, a lo largo de la guerra, había descubierto que no todo el mundo funcionaba como él. Había personas que querían algo y no eran conscientes de ello. Había personas que decían una cosa pero sentían otra. Incluso había personas que sentían cosas contradictorias, todas a la vez, y por imposible que le pareciera, no les estallaba la cabeza a pesar de ello.

Quizás fue el libro que le regalaron sus hermanos, quizás fue la dureza de la guerra o el largo tiempo que tuvo para pensar hasta en el último de sus sentimientos después de aquella tarde de Noviembre en que abandonó a su mejor amigo y a la chica de la que llevaba años colado y no se dio cuenta de la gran estupidez que acababa de cometer hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Pero el hecho es que Ron había empezado a comprender ciertas cosas. Más de una vez había oído hablar de personas que tenían "epifanías". Por lo que él sabía se referían a revelaciones inesperadas que simplemente aparecían ante ti en un momento dado.

Ronald Bilius Weasley tuvo una epifanía aquel 3 de Mayo en medio de un Hogwarts que se caía a pedazos, un colegio hecho a medias de escombros y cadáveres de amigos y enemigos. Fue cuando Harry apareció magullado, agotado y con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro después de escrutar los recuerdos de Snape. Cuando les dijo que era un horrorcrux y que debía ir al bosque a morir. Cuando les dijo que siempre lo habían sabido, los tres.

Ron pensó que no era eso lo que siempre había sabido cuando Hermione, sollozando como nunca lo había hecho por él, le dijo "I_ré contigo_".

Harry por supuesto se negó, dijo que debía quedarse, que era algo que tenía que hacer solo, y entonces Hermione le abrazó. Y fue un abrazo, un simple abrazo, pero fue más íntimo que el repentino beso que Ron y Hermione se habían dado en la Cámara de los Secretos.

No se trató de que durara mucho tiempo, como si no quisiesen separarse jamás.

(Aunque Hermione le rodeaba el cuello con fuerza y no dejaba de temblar, de la cabeza a los pies. Incluso con la boca apoyada contra el hombro de Harry, Ron podía escuchar el sonido de sus sollozos).

No fue porque se apretasen con ansiedad, como si quisieran meterse el uno dentro del otro a través de ese abrazo.

(Aunque Harry la sujetaba por la cintura y estrujaba entre sus dedos la cazadora de Hermione, rígidos, como si fuesen de piedra, como si temiese romperse, derrumbarse si la soltaba. O como si fuera simplemente incapaz de hacerlo).

No fue porque los dos llorasen como si no fueran a volver a verse.

(Aunque lo más probable era que no lo hicieran, que Harry saliera por las puertas de Hogwarts para nunca volver, que muriese en el bosque, para salvarles a todos. Para salvarla a ella).

No fue por nada de eso. Fue porque Ron se sintió completamente aparte de ese abrazo, un simple espectador de una fotografía en movimiento o de una de esas _peluculas_ muggles. Un testigo de un encuentro al que en realidad no había sido invitado.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que en realidad siempre había sabido. Ella siempre había escogido a Harry. No sólo aquel día, en la tienda de campaña, cuando envenenado por el guardapelo de Slytherin, Ron dijo un montón de cosas de las que después se arrepintió y puso a Hermione contra la espada o la pared –_o él o yo_–, sino siempre.

Cuando Ron atravesó con la espada de Gryffindor el espejismo de Harry y Hermione besándose con pasión brotando del medallón, cuando Harry le dijo que Hermione era como una hermana para él, se engañó. Se dijo que todo eran tretas de Voldemort para separarles, que estaba manipulando la verdad para darle donde más le dolía. En su inseguridad, en su perpetuo sentimiento de ser el más insignificante, allí donde fuera.

Él se engañó aquel día, pero Harry y Hermione se engañaron todo el tiempo. Ron tenía una hermana, y la relación que tenía con Ginny no se parecía en nada a la relación que Harry tenía con Hermione. Siempre recurría a ella y no a su hermana. Le confiaba a todo a Hermione y no a Ginny.

Y ella siempre había estado al lado de Harry, siempre, incluso en aquellos momentos en que Ron falló estrepitosamente a su mejor amigo. Le creyó en cuarto curso, cuando nadie más lo hizo (ni siquiera él), cuando Harry juró y perjuró no haber arrojado su nombre el Cáliz de Fuego. Voló hasta Londres a lomos de un threstral invisible, a pesar de su miedo a las alturas, para acompañarle al Ministerio. Se quedó con Harry aún cuando estaba tan perdida como él, aún cuando Ron la forzó a escoger entre los dos. Estuvo con él la noche que vio por primera vez la tumba de sus padres o su antigua casa.

Y ahora, habría ido con él hasta el bosque, de su mano, sin titubear, a compartir su destino si Harry se lo hubiera permitido.

_Si tienes que morir, moriré contigo._

Pensó que sentiría resentimiento y rabia al comprender que, por mucho Hermione le hubiera besado a él, por mucho que Ginny esperara a Harry, los dos eran personajes secundarios pretendiendo ser protagonistas en una historia que no les pertenecía.

Pero sólo sintió una tristeza sorda y la sombra amarga de la ironía al comprender que por una vez, él, Ron Weasley, había descubierto algo que ni Hermione Granger ni Harry Potter sabían.

Que se querían. No como hermanos, no como amigos. Se querían como los magos y brujas que durante la primera guerra se habían fugado para casarse a escondidas.

Sólo que aún no lo sabían.

Cuando Harry retiró sus manos de Hermione y ella le soltó, las lágrimas una pantalla borrosa que hacía brillar sus ojos, cuando su mejor amigo les dijo adiós, espalda recta y cabeza erguida, Ron Weasley se prometió a sí mismo que tendría un poco del valor del niño que vivió.

Por eso, no fue capaz de decir nada, mientras Harry bajaba las escaleras y caminaba literalmente hacia su Muerte. Solamente le contempló alejarse, negándose a pensar que podía ser la última vez que vería a su mejor amigo.

En silencio, le hizo una promesa. Cuando volviera –porque iba a volver, tenía que volver -Ron se haría a un lado y dejaría que Harry y Hermione comprendieran lo que de verdad sentían.

Rodeó a Hermione con un brazo y los dos contemplaron a Harry desaparecer por las puertas del colegio, con el temor de no volver a verle nunca más. Hermione sollozó de nuevo y Ron la apretó contra él, dividido entre la tristeza, el medio y la determinación de quitarse de en medio. Hasta que entendieran. A fin de cuentas, si lo había notado hasta él, no tardarían mucho.

_Yo cuidaré de ella mientras tanto, Harry_, se dijo, mirando por última vez las puertas de Hogwarts.

* * *

Cuando vi esa escena, cuando Hermione le dice a Harry que irá con él y llora y le abraza, me dio totalmente la sensación de que Ron estaba sintiendo que sobraba y que a pesar de todo, Hermione quiere más a Harry que a él. La verdad es que las películas me han hecho emparejar mucho a Harry y Hermione xD, lo cual no es difícil teniendo en cuenta que parecen la pareja de las películas y no el Ron/Hermione o el Harry/Ginny. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar este "fic" pero espero responder a más peticiones así que igual le doy algo de vidilla nueva a esta historia!

¿Qué os ha parecido la película? (bueno y la viñeta, claro xD) Ya me contaréis, gracias por adelantado!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	14. Valiente

Este fic es un **Neville/Milicent Bullstrode** propuesto por _Alex Franco_ como respuesta al "**Reto Crack**" del foro **Weird Sisters**. Y también es una mierda extraña, pero yo he cumplido mi parte xD

* * *

**Valiente**

Al llegar al final del pasillo de piedra, Neville Longbottom giró hacia la derecha y se detuvo un instante para recuperar el aliento. Creía que los había despistado pero no podía estar seguro.

Por si acaso, apretó su varita –la última que había vendido Ollivander antes de desaparecer –y siguió corriendo. Atravesó el corredor tan deprisa que a los habitantes de los cuadros apenas si les dio tiempo a verle, giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, bajó un tramo de escaleras y subió otros cuatro.

No quería volver a la torre de Gryffindor inmediatamente, porque era posible que alguno de los secuaces de los Carrow estuviera esperándole frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. No era la primera vez. Lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa demasiadas veces como para no plantearse que fuera él el responsable de la última pintada de apoyo a Harry.

Su plan era dar vueltas por Hogwarts durante unos minutos hasta que se cansaran de buscarlo. Quizás entonces podría regresar a su sala Común.

Sin embargo, al bajar los últimos peldaños de las escaleras del quinto piso de un salto, perdió el equilibrio y sin querer golpeó una armadura de metal. Ésta no se cayó pero hizo un ruido tremendo al chocar con la pared, amplificado por el eco de los pasillos de piedra.

Tendría suerte si el estruendo no se había oído hasta en el Bosque Prohibido. Mascullando por lo bajo, Neville se metió en la primera clase que encontró abierta. Apuntó su varita hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de murmurar un "_Fermatopus_" cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y una chica entró por ella con la varita en la mano.

Pareció sorprendida al verle, pero no bajó la varita. Neville tampoco. Se trataba de Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin y al parecer, una de los compinches de los Carrow. Era posiblemente la única chica de todo Hogwarts a la que Neville no sacaba una cabeza después de haber pegado el estirón. Además Millicent no sólo era alta, también era corpulenta, con las mandíbulas cuadradas y la nariz prominente. Lo único bonito y delicado en sus rasgos eran sus ojos oscuros, con pestañas largas y rizadas sombreando su mirada.

Neville se dio cuenta de que estaba examinando los golpes, cortes y contusiones que tenía en la cara. Hacía más de una semana que no era capaz de levantar del todo el párpado izquierdo de lo hinchado que lo tenía después del último castigo de los Carrow y le escocía la mitad de la cara cada vez que le tocaba el agua caliente de las duchas. Su piel era de todo menos blanca: a trozos granate, en otros violácea y en el resto amarillenta. Daba pena.

Debía de darla, porque de pronto Millicent bajó su varita.

—Márchate, Longbottom. Pero no vuelvas a la torre de Gryffindor directamente, los Carrows han enviado a Crabbe y Goyle a esperarte allí. Y no hagas tanto ruido la próxima vez —le advirtió. Millicent tenía una voz tan bonita y femenina que no parecía pertenecerle.

Si esa fuera la primera vez que Neville la hubiera oído hablar posiblemente se habría sorprendido, pero no lo era.

Recordaba bien la primera vez que Millicent le habló. Había sido al dar por terminada la única sesión del club de duelo, en segundo curso. Después de que Harry hubiera hablado en pársel para luego salir corriendo con Ron y Hermione, Snape había dado por finalizada la clase.

Neville se había quedado muy impresionado por lo sucedido y al mismo tiempo se sentía avergonzado de lo mal que se le había dado la cosa como duelista. Trató de desarmar a Ron pero sólo consiguió que a Parvati la varita se le escapara de las manos y se le encajara dentro de una oreja.

Así que salía arrastrando los pies, siguiendo la fila de alumnos que abandonaban el gran comedor, cuando una niña que caminaba casi a su altura le habló.

—Te he visto antes, no se te da muy bien la magia —dijo ella. Neville vio que la niña llevaba el escudo de Slytherin en la túnica y que era tan grande que parecía de quinto, pero sabía que iba a segundo porque compartían algunas asignaturas.

Suponiendo que sólo quería burlarse de él, Neville ni siquiera contestó.

—Eres sangre pura, ¿verdad? —continuó ella, con cierta torpeza. Aunque tenía una voz muy bonita, parecía que no se le daba muy bien expresarse.

—Sí, lo soy, ¿y qué? —preguntó Neville, que comenzaba a hartarse de esa conversación.

—Yo tampoco soy muy buena con la varita —Bullstrode cerró las manos en puño —Pero mi padre siempre dice que cada uno tiene sus armas. Si no puedo ganar con la varita lo haré con las manos.

Entonces Neville recordó que durante la clase, la había visto intentando estrangular a Hermione.

—Eso es trampa —la recriminó Neville —Pegaste a Hermione.

Lejos de sentirse avergonzada, Millicent encogió los anchos hombros.

—Mi padre siempre dice que no me meta en una pelea en la que no puedo ganar. Granger debió pensárselo antes.

Neville la miró con desprecio e intentó dejarla atrás, pero había un pequeño embotellamiento de alumnos en la salida, así que no pudo alejarse más que unos pasos, lo que no fue suficiente para librarse de Bullstrode.

En dos zancadas volvía a estar a su lado.

—El año pasado te peleaste contra Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle tú solo —murmuró.

Neville se detuvo y le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante. Esperaba que hiciera algún comentario burlón sobre el ojo morado y los arañazos con los que acabó tras la pelea, pero Millicent lo observó con timidez y después apartó la mirada.

—Eso fue muy valiente —dijo. Para cuando Neville quiso reaccionar, el tapón de alumnos se deshizo y la niña se alejó rumbo a las mazmorras, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

Neville no le había prestado mucha atención después de eso, aunque se podría decir que hasta el momento Bullstrode era la Slytherin que había sido más amable con él. Después de aquel día, alguna vez lo había saludado con la cabeza cuando se cruzaban por un pasillo e incluso en una ocasión le pidió perdón por pisarlo al entrar en clase. A Neville le desconcertaba que fuera tan educada con él –especialmente siendo Gryffindor y siendo tan…bueno, tan torpe –cuando con el resto del mundo se comportaba como una matona al más puro estilo de Crabbe y Goyle.

Fuera como fuera, ni siquiera sus desconcertantes muestras de amabilidad lo habían preparado para aquel día, el primer domingo de Diciembre, cuando Millicent se le acercó al final de la clase de pociones en la que Neville se había quedado rezagado intentando limpiar su caldero de la pegajosa poción que había obtenido cuando intentaba hacer un antídoto.

—Longbottom —murmuró ella. Neville dio un respingo porque no se había percatado de su presencia, y cuando la miró le sorprendió ver que la chica estaba sonrojada. Los coloretes parecían muy extraños en un rostro tan adusto y tosco, y Neville no podía estar más desconcertado.

—¿Si? —preguntó.

—Yo me preguntaba…bueno, me pregunta si…bueno —gruñó Millicent —¿Vienes al baile de Navidad conmigo?

Nada, ni que le dijera hola de vez en cuando, ni que lo esperara al final de la clase de pociones, ni siquiera que ella estuviera tan colorada, había preparado a Neville para esa pregunta.

—Yo…ya…ya tengo pareja —tartamudeó, en pleno shock. Era cierto, se lo había pedido a Ginny el día anterior en la sala Común de Gryffindor y ella había dicho que sí, pero la Slytherin lo había pillado tan por sorpresa que se dio cuenta de que su respuesta había sonado a excusa.

—Bueno, vale —replicó Millicent, asesinándolo con la mirada, como si creyera que Neville estaba marcándose un farol para rechazarla. Después se marchó a zancadas.

Neville debía reconocer que Bullstrode le intimidaba un poco y lo desconcertaba un mucho, pero lo cierto es que se sintió un poco culpable después de declinar su invitación. No había esperado que ninguna chica lo invitara, es más, él se lo había pedido a Hermione y ella le había contestado que tenía otra pareja. Y sabía que Ginny Weasley sólo había aceptado para poder ir al baile porque de otra manera a los de tercero les estaba vedado.

Por eso, no le habló a nadie de lo que había pasado, aunque eso no impidió que se sintiera un poco mal cuando el día del Baile de Navidad vio a Millicent Bulstrode sola. Se había puesto una túnica amarilla que hacía que pareciera un limón gigante y llevaba el pelo suelto por primera vez desde que la conocía. Parecía muy fuera de lugar con esa pinta entre la cantidad de alumnas con túnicas de colores suaves y prendedores bonitos que bailaban grácilmente con sus parejas.

Neville no era un buen bailarín, así que Ginny se cansó pronto de que la pisara y sugirió que mejor se sentaran un rato. Se entretuvieron hablando con otros compañeros hasta que un chico de Ravenclaw se acercó y le pidió a Ginny que bailara con él. Neville asintió cuando ella le miró dubitativa, y después de eso la pelirroja se marchó con el chico de Ravenclaw y nunca volvió.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue vaciando y Neville decidió salir a tomar el aire un rato antes de irse a dormir. Una vez atravesó las puertas de Hogwarts se dio cuenta de que no era el único que había tenido esa idea. Había varias parejas ocultas tras los setos nevados.

Suspirando, se dio media vuelta y decidió irse a dormir directamente, cuando vio una figura amarillo limón en uno de los soportales del colegio. Se trataba de Bullstrode, sentada en un escalón de piedra con la mirada perdida.

Posiblemente fue su sentimiento de culpa por rechazarla, o quizás le dio pena verla allí, tan sola, pero el caso es que Neville decidió acercarse y hacerle un poco de compañía. Se sentó en el escalón junto a ella y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica para protegerse un poco del frío.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

Millicent, que estaba muy pálida, lo miró con sus ojos oscuros, como si no hubiera reparado en su presencia hasta que él le habló.

—No me gusta bailar. No sé bailar. Y además, nadie quiere bailar conmigo —replicó ella —¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar bailando con la Weasley?

—A mí tampoco se me da bien bailar —repuso Neville con tono calmo —Ginny está bailando con un chico que no la pisa cada dos por tres.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que empezó a nevar.

—Quizás deberíamos volver dentro —murmuró Neville —Hace mucho frío aquí fuera.

—Si no hubieras tenido pareja, ¿habrías venido al baile conmigo, Longbottom? —le preguntó ella de repente.

Neville agradeció que estuvieran casi a oscuras porque sabía que acababa de ponerse colorado. Pensó su respuesta durante unos segundos y al final resolvió ser sincero.

—No lo sé.

Millicent lo contempló en silencio durante unos instantes. Después alargó una mano hacia su cara. Neville dio un respingo porque pensó que quizás iba a pegarle, pero la chica se limitó a ponerle una mano en la nuca y atraerlo hacia ella.

Antes de que Neville pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, Millicent Bulstrode lo besó en la boca. Tenía los labios tan helados que al principio le costó sentir algo más que una leve presión. Pero entonces Millicent separó los labios, volvió a cerrarlos y después los separó de nuevo, todo eso contra la boca de Neville, hasta que él empezó a sentir calor por toda la cara.

Entonces Millicent se apartó, mirándolo fijamente con ojos brillantes, como los de un gato en la oscuridad, y después se marchó, dejándolo allí plantado.

Para Neville, quizás lo más sorprendente de todo no fue que ella lo besara sino que después se comportara como si no hubiera pasado nada. No volvió a acercarse a hablarle y Neville no sabía si debía acercarse él porque después de todo, era ella quien lo había besado y parecía haber decidido olvidarlo.

Las semanas que siguieron a ese beso –el primer beso de Neville –se las pasó observándola de lejos, recordando el baile de Navidad y debatiéndose entre hacer algo o no, pero con el tiempo, las otras pruebas del Torneo de los tres magos y finalmente el regreso de Voldemort, Neville olvidó lo sucedido.

En quinto curso, con la llegada de la horrible Umbridge, Neville comprendió que, aunque no era igual que Malfoy y sus gorilas, Milicent estaba en su mismo bando. Mientras Neville entrenaba a escondidas con el Ejército de Dumbledor, Millicent formaba parte de la odiosa Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbrigde. De hecho, ella fue una de las que atrapó a Hermione y Ginny el día que irrumpieron en el Ministerio de Magia, y al intentar evitarlo, Neville acabó capturado por Crabbe, quien intentó asfixiarlo con mucho empeño.

Desde ese momento, Neville dejó de pensar en Millicent como alguien quizás un poco bruta y agresiva pero no mala persona, para ponerla al mismo nivel que Crabbe y Goyle. Y en consecuencia, la ignoró por completo hasta ese momento, el momento en que Millicent Bullstrode lo capturó después de pintar "_Harry Potter volverá y os pateará el culo_" en una pared del cuarto piso, para luego decirle que podía irse.

—¿Me dejas marchar? —preguntó Neville con cautela, como si no se lo creyera. Millicent hizo un brusco ademán afirmativo —¿Por qué? Yo hice la pintada.

—¿Te crees que los Carrow no lo saben, Longbottom? Como no tengas cuidado acabarán matándote —gruñó ella.

—¿Y por qué te importa eso? ¿Porque soy un sangre limpia? ¿Está mal que me peguen y torturen a mí pero a los hijos de muggles no? —la desafió Neville. No se había callado ante Amycus ni Alecto, tampoco ante Snape cuando tuvo la ocasión, y desde luego no pensaba hacerlo ante una de los matones de los Carrow.

Millicent frunció el ceño y apretó las mandíbulas de manera intimidatoria.

—A mí tampoco me gusta esto, Longbottom —masculló —Yo no quería esto. Quería que los hijos de muggles se fueran a otro colegio, a un colegio especial para ellos. Pero no quiero torturarlos, ni matarlos. El ministerio dice que los bebés sangre sucia le roban la magia a niños mágicos, pero yo no me lo trago. Hasta mi padre dice que eso son pamplinas. Una cosa es meterme con ellos o lanzarles maleficios de piernas de gelatina y otra cosa muy distinta esto.

—Entonces ¿por qué obedeces a los Carrow? ¿Por qué los ayudas a atrapar a los que nos resistimos? —insistió Neville, sin dejarse convencer.

—Porque yo no soy como tú, Longbottom. Nunca me meto en una pelea que sé que voy a perder. No soy valiente. No soy valiente como tú.

Neville no había esperado que Millicent le respondiera eso. Por un instante, al mirarla, le recordó a la niña torpe y poco agraciada que se había pasado todo el baile de Navidad junto a la mesa del ponche, sin bailar, sin que nadie la invitara a hacerlo, observando con una mueca fiera como el resto del mundo se divertía mientras ella se afanaba en aparentar que no le importaba.

Y comprendió que, tres años atrás, no lo había invitado al baile porque fuera el único sangre limpia que quedaba libre. Lo había hecho porque había creído en la valentía de Neville mucho antes de que él lo hiciera.

—Si me dejas marchar te meterás en líos —le recordó él. Si era tan cobarde como parecía creer, ¿por qué iba a arriesgarse a dejarlo libre?

—Es un riesgo calculado —respondió Millicent y aunque el gesto de su boca era duro, como siempre, a Neville le dio la impresión de que sus ojos sonreían, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento y encontrara divertido que un Gryffindor cuestionara su cobardía.

Él separó los labios para decir algo, posiblemente para darle las gracias, pero entonces escucharon unas voces que venían del pasillo.

—¡Bullstrode! —bramó una voz de hombre, probablemente Amycus —¿Lo has encontrado?

Neville y Millicent se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, asustados. Después ella le indicó con un gesto que no hiciera ruido y salió del aula.

—No —Neville escuchó su voz a través de la puerta entreabierta —Lo seguí hasta aquí pero ha desaparecido. Estaba inspeccionando las aulas.

—¿Viste quién era? ¿Otra vez ese Longbottom? —la interrogó el mortífago, furioso.

—No lo sé, sólo vi una sombra —mintió ella.

—Sigamos buscando —masculló Alecto.

—Ya he revisado este ala, quizás deberíamos subir las escaleras —propuso Millicent.

Neville escuchó el gruñido de conformidad de los Carrow y después los pasos del grupo alejándose por las escaleras. Esperó hasta dejar de oírlos antes de salir de la clase y escabullirse sigilosamente hasta la torre de Gryffindor dando un largo rodeo para ganar tiempo.

Mientras se deslizaba entre sombra y sombra tratando de no cargarse ninguna armadura y pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, Neville Longbottom comprendió que había muchas maneras de ser valiente.

* * *

Prácticamente no se sabe nada de Millicent Bullstrode, sólo que estranguló a Hermione en segundo, que tenía un gato y que formaba parte de la Brigada inquisitorial. Pero en ninguna parte se dice que venga de una familia de mortífagos y no todos los puristas de la sangre tienen que ser igual de radicales. Aquí Millicent ve en Neville alguien afín a ella y eso es toda la explicación que tengo para decir por qué he escrito el fic así. Es que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo xD Tengo la superhabilidad de hacer el crack aburrido así que en fin, si alguien lo ha leído y quiere darme de opinión, será bien recibida.

Gracias de antemano :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	15. Amanecer

Esta es una viñeta **Harry/Ginny** escrita como regalo para _Adarae_ por un meme del LJ. Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada de Harry Potter y me ha sentado muy bien :D

Son 1.500 palabras. Una escena perdida en La Madriguera antes de comenzar 6º curso ;)

* * *

**Amanecer**

Harry se despertó en mitad de una pesadilla. No fue un despertar brusco. Sencillamente abrió los ojos, pero con gusto se hubiese incorporado de golpe si con eso hubiera logrado sacudirse los horribles recuerdos de Sirius atravesando el velo con los que había estado soñando. A su alrededor reinaba la oscuridad y por un momento Harry no recordó donde estaba. ¿Era Hogwarts? No, su cama era pequeña y no tenía doseles. Tampoco se trataba de la casa de los Dursley. Tras unos segundos, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en La madriguera. Los suaves ronquidos de Ron, dos metros a su derecha, se lo recordaron.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama, inquieto. Sabía que no iba a lograr dormirse de nuevo. Nunca lo lograba después de soñar con la muerte de Sirius. Lo único que conseguía era reproducir la horrible escena del Ministerio una y otra vez en el interior de los párpados. No quería pasar otra noche así, así que decidió levantarse. Se escurrió fuera de la habitación sin hacer ruido y bajó descalzo a la cocina. Las escaleras crujieron bajo su peso pero no creía haber despertado a nadie.

Le gustaba la cocina de la Madriguera, era casi lo que más le agradaba de toda la casa porque era irremediablemente Weasley. Crecía en todas direcciones, sin orden aparente y sin respetar las reglas arquitectónicas básicas. Ninguna de las sillas hacía juego con el resto. Había fotografías en movimiento por las paredes y siempre olía a pan. Cuando toda la familia estaba reunida, apenas cabían en la mesa y tenían que comer codo con codo y sin poder estirar las piernas. Pero para Harry, todo eso tenía un encanto especial.

Era mucho mejor que la aséptica cocina de su tía Petunia, que siempre olía a lejía y en la que nunca había una miga en el suelo.

Harry no tenía muy claro a qué había ido a la cocina. No tenía demasiada hambre y aunque la tuviera, no le parecía apropiado husmear por los armarios buscando algo qué comer. Pero era su sitio favorito de La madriguera y sentarse en la silla que siempre reservaban para él (pintada de amarillo, con una pata más corta que el resto) le aportaba cierta paz.

Perdió la noción de tiempo, sentado ahí, en la penumbra. Comenzaba a amanecer y los primeros atisbos de la claridad grisácea se colaban por las cortinas.

Oyó unos pasos y al mirar hacia la puerta, Ginny estaba allí. Llevaba un pijama rosa con dibujos de hadas. El pelo, rabiosamente rojo, le caía sobre los hombros, despeinado. Tenía la cara muy pálida y los ojos brillantes de sueño, y Harry supuso que se acababa de despertar.

Fue esa la primera vez que miró a Ginny como una _chica_. Casi sin que Harry se diera cuenta, había cumplido 15 años y ya no se parecía nada a esa niña tímida que derribaba cosas cuando lo veía. Descubrió, no sin cierta sorpresa, que Ginny había crecido y que, de hecho, era guapa.

No es que él se considerara un experto en esos temas, pero hasta ese momento, hasta su ridículo pijama rosa de niña de ocho años, nunca se había parado a pensar en ello. La veía del mismo modo en que veía a Hermione. Para él siempre había sido la hermana de Ron y eso era todo lo que la definía. No era Ginevra, alguien nombre propio. Siempre pensaba en ella como "_Ginny Weasley, la hermana de Ron_". Alguien sin género.

Pero cuando ella, silenciosa, se sentó a su lado y Harry vio por primera vez la estela de tenues pecas doradas cubriéndole el puente de la nariz (¿de verdad siempre habían estado ahí?) se vio obligado a reconocer de que ya no era una niña, que era una _chica_ y además, hermosa.

—¿No podías dormir? —preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Harry se preguntó si habría percibido la manera tan poco habitual en que se había quedado mirándola, pero Ginny parecía tranquila y a gusto. Quizás eso era algo que le gustaba de esa nueva Ginny. Se sentía cómoda, consigo misma y con los demás. Ya no se ponía nerviosa en su presencia. Hacía bromas e incluso le daba contestaciones mordaces cuando Harry se pasaba de la raya.

El año anterior, del que Harry se pasó gran parte gritando a la gente porque no entendía nada y nadie se molestaba en explicárselo, Ginny fue la única que se atrevió a plantarle cara y decirle que se estaba comportando como un idiota. No lo dijo con esas palabras, pero así es como hizo que Harry se sintiera. Y fue precisamente por eso por lo que empezó a dejar de verla como una niña.

—No —respondió él —¿Y tú?

Ginny lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los tenía marrones, marrones como el chocolate caliente con un toque de miel. Era la única de sus hermanos que no tenía los ojos azules. Harry no creía haber caído en la cuenta hasta ese momento.

—Estaba despierta y te escuché bajar —explicó, escuetamente. Hizo una pausa breve, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos —Sirius, ¿verdad?

Harry lo comprendió a la perfección. No le estaba preguntando si había soñado con Sirius, simplemente le comunicaba que lo sabía. Que lo entendía. Él asintió, suplicándole mudamente que no ahondara en el tema. Pero Ginny no lo hizo.

En su lugar miró por la ventana, y como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo, se puso en pie enérgicamente y le tendió una mano a Harry.

Él la miró, sin comprender.

—¿Quieres ver algo increíble? —ofreció ella.

Harry no sabía si quería ver algo increíble o no, pero no quería que Ginny lo dejara solo, lo cual era extraño porque desde la muerte de Sirius quería estar solo todo el tiempo. Así que simplemente tomó su mano y se dejó llevar.

Ginny tenía los dedos helados, tan fríos, que Harry se los apretó suavemente de manera instintiva. Ella no dijo nada y lo guió hasta el jardín por la puerta trasera. Fuera, la claridad aumentaba por momentos. Estaba a punto de amanecer y cuando vio que Ginny abría la cerca que rodeaba la Madriguera, se preguntó a dónde iban a ir.

Pero no dijo nada y se dejó llevar. Comenzaron a subir la colina que había detrás de la casa de los Weasley. No se habían soltado las manos y la de Ginny comenzaba a entibiarse. El cesped que cubría la ladera estaba empapado de rocío y Harry empezó a sentir la humedad traspasando la tela de su pijama, además, estaba descalzo. Se dio cuenta de que Ginny también.

Pese a todo, estaban a finales de agosto y la temperatura era agradable. Tibia, como las manos de Ginny. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que pretendía la pelirroja, había logrado que Harry se olvidara por completo de su pesadilla.

Se detuvieron al llegar a lo alto de la colina. Entonces Ginny lo miró sonriendo, soltó su mano y se dejó caer al suelo. Harry la imitó, desconcertando.

—Ahora sólo queda esperar —declaró Ginny.

—¿Esperar qué? —preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

—Eso —murmuró ella, señalando el horizonte. Al principio Harry no supo qué observaban exactamente. Las aristas afiladas de una cordillera montañosa se recortaban contra el cielo gris, casi sin nubes. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los picos de las montañas comenzaban a brillar y pronto se cubrían de luz. Al cabo de un minuto, el sol empezaba a asomarse, tímidamente al principio, imperiosamente después, borrando el gris de la paleta de colores del cielo.

Cerca de ellos, algunos pájaros cantaron, dando la bienvenida al nuevo día. Una agradable brisa veraniega sopló en la colina, llevándole a Harry el aroma de unas flores silvestres cercanas. Las buscó con la mirada y descubrió un macizo a su lado. Eran flores pequeñas, ocultas entre la hierba, con pétalos del mismo color que el pijama de Ginny.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Ginny, con los ojos clavados en el sol desperezándose en el horizonte.

Y Harry respondió que sí, de manera automática, pero el sol no le parecía lo único precioso de todo eso y se sentía confundido, con una sensación extraña en el estómago y un zumbido en los oídos que no acababa de entender. Se quedaron ahí, observando el amanecer sin decir nada durante minutos, hasta que escucharon la voz estridente de la Señora Weasley llamando a todos a desayunar. Entonces, con desgana, los dos emprendieron el camino de regreso a La Madriguera.

Meses más tarde, en clase de pociones estudian la Amortentia y Harry tiene la oportunidad de descubrir a qué huele para él. Huele a tarta de melaza, palo de escoba y algo floral que le recodaba a La Madriguera. No es hasta más tarde, al descubrir a la pelirroja y a Dean Thomas besándose tras un tapiz, cuando comprende que ese olor misterioso son las flores silvestres de aquel amanecer con Ginny en la Madriguera.

* * *

Hola!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Aunque no soy especialmente fan de la pareja (me gustan pero sin más, J.K. no sabe llevar parejas con gracia) en los fics les veo muchas posibilidades. Cuando pensé en escribir sobre ellos, esto es lo único que me vino a la cabeza. Me pareció bonito que el olor que Harry encuentra en la Amortentia le recuerde a algo que hizo con Ginny, no necesariamente a su perfume. Harry comenta que ese verano hizo muchas cosas con Ginny y se acostumbró a estar con ella, así que imagino que compartieron momentos bonitos. Espero que os haya gustado. Tanto si es así como si no, os agradecería un comentario. Gracias de antemano!

Con mucho cariño,

**Dry**.


	16. A su lado

Esta es una viñetita **Severus/Lily** desde los ojos de Mary McDonald, la amiga de Lily. Es muy cortito, lo escribí como regalo para Aniss Laura en un meme del Livejournal :) Si alguien la lee, espero que le guste!

* * *

**A su lado**

Mary McDonalds no lo entiende. No entiende qué ve Lily Evans en alguien como Severus Snape. Un muchacho de piel pálida y carácter oscuro. Siempre con el pelo en el rostro, una mueca de desprecio en los labios y un libro de dudosa ética mágica en las manos.

Pero hay algo escurridizo en su mirada cuando observa a Lily y es entonces, sólo entonces, cuando su rostro pierde por un instante el aire huraño que siempre le acompaña y deja de parecer el extraño chico solitario. Es, mirando a Lily, cuando Mary percibe cierta avidez que la incómoda. No es que a ella le caiga bien el presuntuoso de James Potter, pero al menos con él sabe a qué atenerse. Severus Snape es en cambio un laberinto, donde las sombras acechan y la magia negra se agazapa en cualquier esquina. Hay algo en él que a Mary le da un poco de miedo. Quizás es la certeza de que es alguien capaz de hacer cosas malas que van más allá de echarle pica pica por dentro de la túnica a alguien o dar un empujón a un niño de primero por ser un sangre sucia, como hacen muchos de sus compañeros. Es algo que no puede definir, que percibe en sus pasos huidizos, el gesto torvo, la mirada nerviosa en todas direcciones. No sabe describirlo.

Lo único que sabe es que esa sensación de alerta sólo desaparece cuando él contempla a Lily. Y entonces hay una ternura velada en sus ojos, que Mary comprende todavía menos.

Mira a Lily como quien observa algo hermoso, tan bello que no acaba de decidirse sobre si es real o un truco de su imaginación. Hay algo posesivo en esa mirada, como si se atribuyera el mérito de haberla encontrado. Es una mirada que dice _"Yo la descubrí, yo estaba primero"_, y al mismo tiempo da entender que no pide nada, que no necesita nada, más allá del derecho de poder estar cerca de ella, a su lado.

Mary sabe que ese chico quiere a Lily. _La quiere_. No como quiere la mayoría de la gente de su edad que conoce. No es un "amor" tan intenso que parece insoportable y que desaparece con la misma rapidez con la que surgió, típico de la efímera adolescencia. Es un sentimiento cuya dimensión Mary no alcanza a comprender. Y posiblemente eso sea lo que más le asusta de Severus Snape.

Ha intentando prevenir a Lily en alguna ocasión. Cree que es su deber como amiga. Le da miedo lo que Snape pueda hacer. No _a_ Lily, sino _por_ Lily. Opina que es algo que debería parar cuando todavía esté a tiempo. Pero siempre que lo intenta se encuentra con un muro. Lily no suele dar negativas tajantes (esas se las reserva sólo a Potter) pero se muestra firme siempre que Mary intenta insinuarle torpemente que no cree que su amistad con Snape sea una buena idea. Lily sonríe, pero es una sonrisa impasible, casi condescendiente. Una sonrisa que dice _"Sé que no entiendes mi amistad con Severus, pero no necesito que lo hagas. Nosotros la entendemos y eso es suficiente"_, a veces le da un pequeño apretón en la mano, como agradeciéndole su buena intención, y acto seguido cambia de tema. Y Mary siempre se siente confusa después de esas conversaciones.

Entonces los observa hablar tranquilamente, mientras pasean por los jardines de Hogwarts. Lily suele abrazar un libro y Snape siempre enlaza las manos a su espalda, como si sólo así contuviera el deseo de tocarla. Lily brilla como el sol y él se estira hacia ella, como una flor negra que pese a su oscuridad, necesita la luz para vivir. De algún modo, forman una especie de círculo a Mary le resulta incomprensible.

Pero es entonces cuando Mary se da cuenta de que Lily tiene razón. Ella no lo entiende, pero quizás es cierto que no necesita hacerlo. Ellos parecen felices estando el uno con el otro y eso es suficiente. Así que suspira, le da la espalda a la imagen de Lily y Snape y regresa a sus quehaceres, diciéndose que cuánto más cree saber, menos sabe.

* * *

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


End file.
